Hope in deepest darkness
by Shiranui
Summary: **KOMPLETT** Vegeta-sei existiert noch immer, die Erde aber ist seit 3 Jahren zerstört. Wenige Menschen haben als Sklaven überlebt, darunter auch Bulma...
1. Hope in deepest darkness 1

ACHTUNG ^^ *gröl* !  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Teile jetzt noch mal hoch lade. Aber der andere Nick hat wohl doch zu größerer Verwirrung geführt, als ich dachte. Ein großes SORRY deswegen!!  
  
Ich habe und werde diese FF nur hier auf fanfiction.net und auf animexx veröffentlichen. Wenn sie jemand woanders sieht (wobei ich nicht unbedingt glaube, dass das jemand tut.. soo gut ist sie ja auch nicht *hüstel*), dann meldet mir das bitte, ja?  
  
Aber genug der Worte!!! Tut mir wirklich leid ^^° !  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Dumpfer Geruch lag in der Luft, der sich in Nebelschwaden im fahlen Licht des Raumes sichtbar machte. Hie und Da war ein raues Grölen zu hören, das wohl einer der zahlreichen Besoffenen von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Unzählige dieser bemitleidenswerten Gestalten hatte sie schon kommen und gehen sehen, Tag um Tag, Woche um Woche. So viel Leid, so viel Gewalt und so viel Einsamkeit war wohl an kaum einem anderen Ort zu finden. Dennoch war das hier der beste Schuppen, den man finden konnte. Das blauhaarige Mädchen schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, in noch übleren Spelunken tanzen zu müssen. Das hier war schon die Hölle.. doch sie wusste, es gab schlimmeres.. viel schlimmeres. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie einige der Gestalten zu erkennen, die da draußen möglicherweise nur auf sie warteten. Angewidert drehte sie sich von diesen ekelhaften Typen weg, dachte lieber nicht an sie. Nein, wenn sie draußen stand, ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen, weit, weit weg von hier, nachhause. Ja, ihre Erinnerungen waren alles, was sie noch hatte und die waren somit auch ihr wertvollstes Gut. Gleich würde sie wieder anfangen, die ewig wiederholende Prozedur, die sie Abend für Abend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bestmöglichst darbringen musste....  
  
Vegeta rümpfte die Nase, dieser Geruch hier war eine Zumutung. Was hatte sich sein Vater dabei nur wieder gedacht. Gut, er war nun 20 Jahre alt, bereit für einen Harem voller wunderschöner Frauen. Pha, Frauen interessierten ihn doch nicht. Warum auch.. sie waren niedere Kreaturen, wie jeder hier, außer ihm natürlich. Murrend ließ er sich an der Bar nieder und nippte an dem Glas, das ihm der Barkeeper eben zitternd entgegengestreckt hatte. Feiglinge, alles zusammen Feiglinge. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass er auch hier gefürchtet war. Sein Ruf war ihm also schon voraus geeilt. Sehr gut!! Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich sogleich in ein höllisches Grinsen, als er die ängstlichen Blicke der anderen im Raum bemerkte. Jeder hatte Angst vor ihm. Warum auch nicht? Er könnte sie alle hier mit einem Fingerzeig vernichten. Ja, das würde jetzt wirklich Spaß machen... Im nächsten Augenblick aber verschwand dieser Gedanke wieder, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Mit einem Grummeln drehte er sich zu der Person um, nippte abermals an seinem Glas und warf dem großgewachsenen Mann einen „Was-soll-ich-verdammt-nochmal-hier" Blick zu. Vegeta's Vater lachte auf, als er diesen Blick sah und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Junge, ich weiß du würdest jetzt lieber irgendetwas zerstören, aber glaub mir, auch das hier kann sehr spaßig sein." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die (wie um Himmels Willen nennt man das???) „Tanzfläche", wo sich gerade ein junges Mädchen, beflügelt durch die rhythmische Musik den lechzenden Männern präsentierte. Primitiv, schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf, behielt es aber für sich und grummelte seinem Vater desinteressiert als Antwort zu. Dieser ließ sich seine Freude jedoch nicht verderben und meinte, er würde ihn nun allein lassen, er solle sich aber die nächste Nummer ansehen, da es die Beste sein, die dieser Laden hier zu bieten hatte. Vegeta interessierte das herzlich wenig, nickte aber trotzdem um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben. Nicht zu fassen, dass er sich das wirklich antat. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nie etwas mit Frauen gehabt, warum also jetzt? War doch absolut unwichtig.. aber gut, die nächste Nummer noch und dann würde er sich heimlich davonmachen. In der Hoffnung, sie würde bald anfangen und auch schnell wieder vorbei sein drehte er sich wieder der Tanzfläche zu, die nun von einem Meerblauen Licht durchflutet war. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und all die Männer, die sich vorher noch schön angesoffen hatten, starrten regungslos auf den Vorhang, der nun leicht zur Seite geschoben wurde.  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Keine Frau interessierte ihn, keine. Aber dieses lange, schmale Bein, das sich durch den Vorhang gegraben hatte, hatte, wenn auch nur für Sekunden einen Schauer über seinen Rücken gejagt.  
  
Bulma fing an, wie immer. Es war ihre Musik. Sie war die einzigste, die ihre Musik selbst wählen durfte, da sie die Beste hier war, wie ihr Chef sie immer anpries. Nun ja, immerhin machte es ihr das ein wenig leichter.  
  
Sie schwang ihr rechtes Bein durch den Vorhang und hörte die ersten, in ihren Ohren wirklich ekelhaften Pfiffe. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und warf gleich darauf den Vorhang schwungvoll zur Seite, tanzte wie immer, zog sich aus wie immer. Wie sie es doch hasste und zu tiefst verabscheute. Doch eine andere Wahl hatte sie nicht. 3 lange Jahre war es nun her, dass ihre Heimat, die Erde zerstört worden war. Ob ihre Familie, ihre Freunde noch lebten war ungewiss. Diese Bastarde hatten nur wenige Menschen als Sklaven mitgenommen und diese mussten die niedersten Arbeiten verrichten. Hah, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Ein Sarkastischer Zug blitze in ihrem Gesicht auf, machte jedoch sogleich wieder einer Puppenartigen Starre Platz. Bulma warf sich keuchend zu Boden. Fertig.. sie war fertig. Nun nur noch das Grölen, Grapschen und Pfeifen über sich ergehen lassen. Bei jeder Berührung dieser widerwärtigen Notgeilen zuckten ihre Haut, und sie innerlich, zusammen. Sie hatte das Glück, Tänzerin zu sein. Anfassen ja, aber wirklich nahe durfte ihr keiner kommen. Sie wusste, das war kein wirklicher Schutz, dennoch impfte sie es sich immer wieder selbst ein. Hoffnung in dieser Dunkelheit... Hastig sammelte sie ihre Sachen ein, die sie alle schwungvoll von sich geworfen hatte. Dabei grabschte ihr ein alter Lüstling an den Po, wollte gar nicht mehr loslassen. Bulma starrte ihn überrascht an. Im nächsten Moment aber meldete sich ihr Stolz zurück, der in diesen Jahren vielleicht etwas geschrumpft, aber nie gebrochen worden war. Sie holte weit aus und verpasste ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Der Alte starrte sie entsetzt an und Bulma nutzte die Chance und huschte hastig hinter den Vorhang. Solche Situationen waren äußerst gefährlich... Lebensgefährlich! Sie hatte es aber überstanden.. eine Dusche war alles, was sie jetzt noch wollte. Wie nach jedem Auftritt schrubbte sie sich lange ab, wollte dieses ekelhafte Gefühl loswerden, schaffte es jedoch nie wirklich.  
  
  
  
Ende 1 Kapitel  
  
******************************** 


	2. Hope in deepest darkness 2

Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
Vegeta starrte gebannt auf den Vorhang, wo soeben die Tänzerin verschwunden war. In ihm schien ein Chaos zu toben, das seinen gesamten Körper in Unruhe versetzte. Neue Gefühle schienen sich in ihm auszubreiten. Er wollte sich bewegen, diese Gedanken, Gefühle und diese Starre loswerden, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Ihm war, als hätte ihn diese Frau, die, wie er zugeben musste wirklich wunderschön gewesen war in einem Netz gefangen, schien ihn festzuhalten. In den vergangenen 5 Minuten hatte er unglaubliches gesehen... Durch die Stimme seines Vaters wurde er jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Wütend sah er in dessen grinsendes Gesicht. Seinem Vater war nicht entgangen, wie sein Sohn diese Frau angestarrt hatte.. wie er noch immer starrte. Lachend schwang er seinen linken Arm um seinen Sohn und zog ihn mit sich. Er hatte langsam genug von dieser Bude und diesem Abschaum, der sich hier befand. Aber immerhin hatte dieser Abend seinem Sohn gezeigt, dass es auch noch anderes Vergnügen, als nur mickrige Planeten mal eben so in die Luft zu jagen zu entdecken gab. Noch immer lachend verließ er mit diesem die Bar und machte sich auf, Richtung Vegeta-sei.  
  
Vegeta starrte in die finstere Nacht hinaus. Vor einer Stunde hatte er noch dieser Frau zugesehen... wie graziös und elegant sie sich bewegt hatte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um sie. Warum wusste er nicht. Eben diese Ungewissheit verabscheute er! Frauen.. Frauen hatten ihn nicht zu interessieren. Nein, er WOLLTE nichts von ihnen wissen. Sie vernebelten nur den Geist, machten schwach und weckten Gefühle. Ja, so würde er seine momentane Situation beschreiben. Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass ER sich dazu herabließ, über eine so niedere Kreatur nachzudenken. Er schüttelte sich, wollte keine weitere Sekunde an dieses Geschöpf denken.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein großes Bett fallen. Trotzdem... trotzdem war noch dieses Chaos in seinem Inneren.... Als er die Augen schloss, sah er sie wieder tanzen, sah wieder ihre unendlich traurigen Augen, ihren wunderschönen Körper, fühlte ihr unterdrücktes Temperament und eine Dunkelheit, die ihm unerklärlich war. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, boxte gegen ein Kissen. Er spürte, wie sich Wut und zugleich ein vollkommen neues Gefühl in ihm ausbreiteten. Was zum Teufel war das? Tief durchatmend analysierte er sich kurz selbst.. stellte so viel neues an sich fest, was ihn so sehr verwirrte.... Im nächsten Moment flog seine Faust blitzartig und mit einem zischenden Geräusch gegen die Wand, ließ Staub aufwirbeln und eine große Mulde zurück. Keuchend zog er sie zurück und starrte seine Hand an, auf der nun feine Staubspuren zu finden waren. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? WAS? So verstört, so unkonzentriert und durcheinander war er noch nie gewesen. Noch nie!!! Und nun, nach so kurzen Augenblicken... schien sich alles aufzuhäufen, schien ihn erdrücken zu wollen. Wieder geisterte ein neues Gefühl in all seinen Sinnen herum. War das etwa das, was... Nein! Nein, zu solchen Gefühlen war ER niemals fähig. Er war zu stolz und viel zu stark, um solche Gefühle auch nur in seine Nähe zu lassen! Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zum Fenster, der eisig dunklen Nacht zu. Dort, im Fenster konnte er seine Augen sehen. Geschockt und zugleich fasziniert blickte er sich selbst tief in die Augen. Fühlte er wirklich das, was all die Wesen gefühlt hatten, als er sie erbarmungslos niedergemetzelt hatte? Fühlte er etwa wirklich... Hilflosigkeit? Energisch drehte er den Kopf zur Decke. Hilflos... so ein Quatsch! Warum sollte er das fühlen? Das war erstens absolut unlogisch und zweitens war er der Prinz über eines der mächtigsten Völker. Ein eisiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Ja, er hatte keinen Grund, auch nur an das Wort zu denken, geschweige denn an das Gefühl und NIEMALS an den Zustand der Hilflosigkeit. Er könnte dieses Mädchen besitzen, sie zwingen, bei ihm zu sein, ihr alles befehlen. Sie musste und würde schließlich auch gehorchen! Aber sie war nur eine Tänzerin... womöglich auch eine Hure? Auf jeden Fall eine der niedersten Lebewesen überhaupt, eine nichtsnutzige Sklavin. Ein Prinz mit einer Sklavin! Ein Prinz mit einer Sklavin? Was um alles in der Welt wollte er von einer Sklavin? Aber was... was wollte er mit einer Frau? Nie hatte er Umgang mit Frauen gehabt. Nicht mal seine Mutter hatte er oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Natürlich wusste er, wozu eine Frau da war... aber was sollte man sonst noch mit ihr anstellen?? Man konnte ja schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit... und überhaupt war er ja so oft unterwegs, Planeten und Völker auszurotten (*lol* Ein kleiner Zug von Naivität passt unserem Veggie-chan doch auch mal nicht schlecht, ne? ^.- )! Woran zum Teufel dachte er da? War er jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?? HAH, daran war diese Frau schuld!!! Nur sie war der Ursprung dieses Chaos in ihm, nur sie hatte all diese seltsamen Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst. Hmh, was machte man mit einer solchen dreisten Sklavin? Am besten sollte er wohl den ganzen Planeten beseitigen. Vergnügt leckte er sich über Lippen, bei solch verführerischen Gedanken. Wie amüsant... er würde diesen winzigen Klumpen Staub mit seinen Bewohnern in Milliarden kleine Stückte zerlegen und daran schuld war eine unbedeutende Frau, eine Sklavin. Lachend verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem mittlerweile schwer gewordenen Kopf und dachte an das unglaubliche Vergnügen, das ihm bevorstand...  
  
  
  
Keuchend ließ sich Bulma auf ihr „Bett" sinken. Bett war wohl der falsche Ausdruck, da es aus einem Holzbrett und ein paar Lumpen.. die wohl Decken sein sollten... bestand. Na ja, mittlerweile hatte sie sich an diese Art Schlafplatz gewöhnt. Richtig geschlafen hatte sie sowieso schon lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr... seit sie sich in diesem Dreckloch befand, das sich Planet schimpfte. Planet.. für sie war ein Planet ein großer, blauer Ball mit viel Wasser, weiten Stränden und Wiesen und unvergesslichen Sonnenuntergängen. Mit leeren Augen starrte sie durch das kleine Loch neben sich nach draußen. Hier waren keine Strände, war kein weites Meer.. hier war kein Leben, nur eine karge und öde Landschaft, die zufällig genug Sauerstoff für die wenigen Bewohner und zahlreichen Besucher, die hauptsächlich auf Durchreise waren aufwies. Ja, wenn sie doch nur einer dieser Reisenden wäre. Damals als sie 16 gewesen war, ihrem.. nein, dem letzte Jahr der Erde, damals hatte sie reisen geliebt, hatte sie in Überfluss und vollem Glück gelebt. Familie, Freunde und Spaß waren ihre einzigsten Gedanken gewesen. Nun ja.. ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem zarten und verweinten Gesicht aus.. eigentlich war sie damals auf der Suche nach einem Freund gewesen, nach einem richtigen Mann (^.^). Die Dragonballs waren ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen... wie sehr sie doch den kleinen Son Goku vermisste (ja ja, den hat sie schon noch kennen gelernt ^.^), ihre immer fröhliche Mutter und ihren genialen Vater, mit dem Zigarettenstummel im Mundwinkel.. all die kleinen Dinge, die ihr Leben perfekt gemacht hatten... alles war zerstört, alles tot. Tränen bahnten sich nun ihren Weg über Bulma's Wangen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich nun, bei ihrer Familie zu sein... wie sehr sie das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Wärme vermisste... Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen weg, ihre Augen brannten schon, wollten seit diesen 3 Jahren aber nie mehr aufhören, bittere Tränen zu vergießen. Zitternd atmete sie auf. Es war nun mal so gekommen, ändern konnte sie es nicht mehr... Sie musste es endlich akzeptieren, wenn es auch noch so schwer war. Ganz klar, das hier war das, was man unter Hölle verstand. Was sie wohl getan hatte, dass sie das verdiente? Sie fragte sich schon lange nicht mehr, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Flucht war eben so sinnlos wie unmöglich.. wo sollte sie auch hin? Suizidale Gedanken waren ihr schon unendliche Male gekommen, jedoch war etwas in ihr, das sie aufhielt.. ein Schutzmechanismus, den sie nicht fähig war abzuschalten. Vielleicht war es ihr Stolz, der es verhindern wollte.. vielleicht aber auch... Nein, an Schicksal glaubte sie nicht, hatte sie noch nie geglaubt. Pha, wenn es das Schicksal wirklich gab, dann hasste sie es abgrundtief und mit jedem Atemzug. Es war gut, etwas zu haben, auf das man seine Wut lenken konnte. Das verhinderte, dass man die Wut, die sonst ungehindert umherirren würde nicht auf sich selbst lenkte, das hatte sie seit dem ersten Tag hier begriffen. Der erste Tag... seit dem waren etwa 3 Jahre vergangen.. sie war also 19. Daran hatte sie noch nie gedacht. Eigentlich war es auch vollkommen egal. Zeit spielte keine Rolle.. sie hatte ja auch jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wieder wanderten ihre Augen nach draußen, starrten wie die einer Puppe regungslos ins Nichts. Am nächsten Tag würde wieder alles von vorn beginnen. Ein ewiger Kreislauf, der sich nur um einen Tag drehte. Einzig und allein die Show änderte sich Hie und Da mal, die Zuschauer, Trunkenbolde, die wohl kaum sooo viel auf die Mädchen achteten.. wollten ja mal was Neues sehen. Zumindest war das die Ansicht ihres widerwärtigen Chefs. Ekelhaft, alles hier war einfach nur ekelhaft. Angewidert rümpfte Bulma die Nase, kuschelte sich in ihre eigenen Arme und versuchte endlich einzuschlafen.  
  
  
  
Ende 2 Kapitel  
  
*************************** 


	3. Hope in deepest darkness 3

An diesem Punkt solle ich wohl mal erwähnen, dass diese FF so ziemlich in die absolute Depression driftet *lach* (ich schreib so was einfach absolut gern.. bin ziemlich krank, ich weiß ^^v)! Aber na ja.. ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter ^.^ ! Bleibt ja nicht so, versprochen!  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
Sein typisch fieses Grinsen verzierte Vegeta's Gesicht und machte seine Gestalt damit vollkommen, wie zumindest er meinte... Voller Vorfreude rieb er sich die, in die weißen Handschuhe verpackten Hände, zupfte noch mal an seinem Kampfanzug herum und musterte sich kritisch. Auch, wenn er das schon unzählige Male gemacht hatte... es machte doch immer wieder einen Riesenspaß. Er hatte soeben die Erlaubnis seines Vaters erhalten, durfte endlich wieder einen Planeten zerstören. Warum musste er eigentlich immer eine Erlaubnis dazu haben? 20 Jahre war er nun schon alt.. Ach, war jetzt auch unwichtig. Grinsend trat er die letzten Schritte nach draußen und flog mit einem eleganten Sprung los.  
  
Der mickrige Planet war von Vegeta-sei aus leicht zu erkennen, ein faustgroßer, roter Ball, der nun direkt von einer Gestalt angesteuert wurde (Uuuuh, wer das wohl ist *looool*??). Diese stoppte kurz davor, schien den Planeten zu mustern...  
  
Vegeta betrachtete sich dieses Häufchen Staub noch mal genau. Es war köstlich zu sehen, wie ihn die Bewohner ängstlich anblickten. Einige brachen auch schon in Panik aus, das absolut reinste Vergnügen. Sie wussten genau, was nun passieren würde, blickten ihn mit starren, angsterfüllten Augen an. Wie kleine Ameisen rannten einige herum.. die wussten wohl nicht, dass ihnen das nichts nützen würde. Lachend bäumte sich (der kleine *kicher*) Vegeta auf, sammelte schon Energie zu einer Kugel. Plötzlich stach ihm ein kleiner Schuppen ins Auge, den er nun näher betrachtete. Hmh, vielleicht, wenn es etwas dunkler wäre... und... Ja, das musste sie sein, die Bar mit dieser Frau. Unsicherheit war in seinen Augen zu erkennen, auch seine Körperhaltung sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Was war verdammt noch mal mit ihm los? Knurrend spannte er seine Muskeln an, versuchte seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Doch dann traf ihn etwas, etwas, mit dem er nie gerechnet hatte, erbarmungslos und eiskalt. Das war einfach nicht zu glauben. Beinahe wurde ER in die Knie gezwungen, einfach so. Ein Keuchen wollte durch seine Kehle dringen, jedoch blieb schlussendlich nur ein Atemzug übrig. Er verschloss seine Augen, das war einfach zu grausam....  
  
Unter ihm stand sie, stand dieses Mädchen, mit den langen blauen Haaren und sah ihn an. Keine Angst, keine Panik, keine Emotion... Nur leere Augen, die ihn anstarrten und ein Mund, der ihn anlächelte. Ein Lächeln... keine Angst! Sie lächelte. Ein undeutbares Lächeln, das zugleich unbändige Freude wie unfassbares Leid in sich trug. Vegeta wagte es ein weiteres Mal, sie anzusehen. Noch immer dieses Lächeln... keine Angst! Doch die Augen, die waren anders... fordernd. Wollte sie es etwa.. FORDERTE sie es von ihm? Er ertrug diese Augen nicht, dieses Lächeln. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nun nicht mehr von ihr nehmen. Ihr schlanker Körper, der nur spärlich von einigen Fetzen verdeckt wurde, ihr langes Haar, das leicht wehend über ihre Schultern hang, ihre Lippen, die so samtig zu sein schienen und... ihre Augen, die ihn aufforderten, das zu tun, was ihm einen solchen Spaß bereitete. Doch dieses Mal spürte er einen Schmerz in sich, spürte er... ja, er spürte Angst. Das wurde ihm plötzlich klar und das machte ihn verdammt wütend. Unbeschreibliche Wut stieg ihn ihm auf, sammelte sich in seinem Körper an, wollte raus. Er konnte nicht mehr, er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, wollte es auch nicht.  
  
Noch immer sah er in die Augen des Mädchens, die nun aufleuchteten. Warum, warum freute sie sich? Warum war ein Hauch von Freude in ihren Augen? Die Antwort war er selbst. Er hatte genug Energie gesammelt, die nun zu groß war, um sie halten zu können und somit schoss sie los, auf den Planeten, auf die Bewohner, auf das Mädchen. Auf das Mädchen??? Vegeta's Denken setzte schlagartig aus, die einzigste Erklärung für sein nächstes Handeln. Er schoss an seiner eigenen Energiekugel vorbei, nahm das Mädchen auf die Arme und flog weg, einfach nur weg.  
  
Bulma kniff die Augen zusammen. Gleich, ja gleich würde es vorbei sein, das Elend, die Qual und die Angst. Endlich!! So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet. Nun endlich wurden ihre Hoffnungen wahr. Von weitem sah sie schon ihre Eltern und den kleinen Son Goku winken. Sie schien auf sie zuzuschweben, auf ihre geliebte Familie, auf ihre geliebten Freunde. Schon fast hatte sie sie erreicht, spürte schon die vermisste Wärme und Geborgenheit... doch plötzlich war es dunkel, kein Licht, keine Wärme, keine Familie. Nur sie, ganz allein. Sie hasste diese Einsamkeit doch so sehr und nun, nun war sie wieder... ganz allein! Keiner, der sie in den Arm nahm, keiner der sie voller Liebe ansah. Nur diese elende Dunkelheit, in der keine Hoffnung zu sein schien. Ja, die Hoffnung.. war sie wirklich verschwunden? War auch der letzte Schimmer erloschen?  
  
Bittere Tränen weinend presste sie ihre Stirn gegen ihre Knie und umschlang diese mit ihren Armen. Sie umarmte sich selbst... warum gab es keinen, der sie so in den Arm nahm, nie wieder los ließ und sie auf ewig beschütze? Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wie es wohl gekommen wäre, wenn sie die Dragonballs gefunden hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie nun einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der sie so in die Arme nahm.  
  
Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf die Seite fallen, konnte nur noch unendlich traurige Tränen vergießen, von denen jede Einzelne in ihren Augen, in ihrer Seele schmerzte. Vor einer Sekunde schien dieses Leid endlich vorbei zu sein. Der gefürchtete Prinz der Saiya-jin hatte den Planeten zerstört. Der Mann, den sie so lange erwartet hatte, war endlich gekommen, um dem ein Ende zu setzten. Nun war sie wohl tot, doch die Hölle schien nie zu sterben. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass ihr Tod sie erlösen würde, aber alles war verloren, in diesem schwarzen Nichts. Die letzte Hoffnung war mit ihr gestorben.  
  
Vegeta landete auf einem etwas entfernten Meteor (Komet? *lol* so 'n großer im All schwebender Stein halt ^.^). Keuchend umklammerte er etwas in seinen Armen. Noch hatte er nicht realisiert, was er eben getan hatte. Hinter ihm explodierte nun auch endlich der Planet und alles, was er zurück ließ war eine Staubspur und stumme Schreie der Verzweiflung und Angst. Starr blickte er ins Schwarz des Universums, das vor ihm lag. Noch fester umklammerte er das Bündel, das in seinen Armen lag, bis dieses plötzlich zu wimmern anfing. Das riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Ungläubig blickte er das Etwas an, das sich nun schluchzend an seinen Oberkörper presste. Das Mädchen! Warum, warum hatte er den Grund für seine Schwäche gerettet?? Was ihn aber noch mehr verwirrte.. warum weinte sie? Neugierig drehte er ihren Kopf mit einer Hand zu sich und musterte die junge Frau. Von der Nähe aus betrachtet schien sie noch viel schöner und anmutiger, selbst mit diesen verweinten Augen, die sie fest geschlossen hielt. Sie.. sie schlief doch etwa nicht... oder? Sacht stupste er sie etwas an, keine Reaktion. Etwas fester.... nichts. Wie konnte diese dumme Frau nur in einer solchen Situation schlafen?? Hmh, aber wenn sie schon mal ruhig gestellt war... Vegeta's dunkle Augen wanderten über den Körper der Frau (Spanner *lol*), der mit feinen Stofffetzen bedeckt war. Für dieses Outfit war wohl der Barbesitzer verantwortlich gewesen. Oh, der war ja jetzt... weg! Seine Augen wanderten über ihren wunderschönen Oberkörper hinab zum Bauch und... und.. da fehlte doch was! Vegeta hob die Frau prüfend an und sah sich ihren Po genauer an (Oder eher etwas höher ^.-) Kein Schweif, wie jeder Saiya-in ihn hatte? Seltsam, dabei waren solch schöne Frauen kaum auf anderen Planeten zu finden. Eine Sklavin UND keine Saiya-jin! Was sollte er jetzt mit ihr anstellen? Damit zog er seine Arme wieder zurück und der Kopf des Mädchens fiel zurück auf seinen Brustkorb. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich heiß an... Ob sie wohl krank war? Na toll, eine Sklavin, keine Saiya-jin und auch noch krank. Ohne weiter zu überlegen erhob er sich mit ihr in die Lüfte und flog zurück zu Vegeta-sei.  
  
Bulma weinte noch immer, noch immer war die Dunkelheit um sie herum, schien sie fest in ihren Armen zu halten. Doch etwas war anders.... angenehmer. Es war ihr unmöglich zu sagen was, aber da war etwas, das sie ihre Traurigkeit zumindest ein wenig vergessen ließ. Zögernd ließ sie ihre Hände um sich herum tasten. Es war so weich, so herrlich flauschig. Was das wohl sein konnte? Neugierig öffnete sie ein Auge, sie wollte nicht schon wieder diese eisige Dunkelheit sehen.  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 3  
  
***************************** 


	4. Hope in deepest darkness 4

^^Â° Ich hab natÃ¼rlich vollkommen vergessen, dass wir normalsterblichen ja nicht ohne Sauerstoff auskommen *hoppla* (Logikfehler *hups*) ^^Â° ! Ich hoffe meine *LÃ¶sung* ist daher ok fÃ¼r euch ^__^ !  
  
PS: Die * ersetzen ab jetzt immer die AnfÃ¼hrungszeichen, weil die Taste bei mir im Moment klemmt ^^! Daher diese Sterndinger da * ! ^.^  
  
********************************  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
Neugierig Ã¶ffnete sie ein Auge, sie wollte nicht schon wieder diese eisige Dunkelheit sehen.  
  
Sie sah zwar Dunkelheit, diese wirkte doch seltsam fahl und... real. Ihr Augenlied lieÃŸ sie aber wieder nach unten fallen... Sie spÃ¼rte weiche, samtig flauschige Decken um sich gewickelt ... wenn das ein Traum war, sollte er nie wieder vorÃ¼ber gehen. Seufzend rollte sie sich zusammen und glitt zum ersten Mal seit langem ohne TrÃ¤nen ruhig in einen erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Bulma nach einigen Stunden hoch und starrte geschockt um sich. Was war das? Aber vor allem, WO war sie?? Sie blickte um sich und ein gewaltiges Schaudern durchfuhr sie. KÃ¶rper, Hunderte von KÃ¶rpern lagen hier und schliefen, weinten oder wimmerten. Zu gut kannte sie dieses Szenario. Sklaven, alles Sklaven die angst vor dem nÃ¤chsten Morgen hatten, einem Morgen der Schicksale. Bulma wusste genau, was sie erwarten wÃ¼rde... ein Sklavenmarkt, wie damals, als sie von diesen Bastarden entfÃ¼hrt und fÃ¼r einen viiiiiel zu hohen Preis, wie ihr *MÃ¶chtegernbesitzer* und Chef es ihr immer wieder gern vorwarf verkauft wurde. Es schien ein immerwÃ¤hrender Teufelskreis zu sein... die HÃ¶lle, die nie starb und sie auf ewig zu verfolgen schien. Emotionslos legte sie sich wieder zurÃ¼ck, kuschelte sich in die Decke, die sie um sich geschlungen hatte und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Zu wach, zu geschockt blieb sie aber in dieser harten und grausamen RealitÃ¤t zurÃ¼ck und wurde von ihren Gedanken heimgesucht. Was war nur geschehen? Hatte sie nur getrÃ¤umt, dass der Planet und die Bar endlich zerstÃ¶rt waren? Warum aber wÃ¤re sie dann hier? Ein seltsames LÃ¤cheln beschlich ihre Lippen. Ja, die Bar, der verfluchte Planet und all die verhassten GeschÃ¶pfe darauf waren Vergangenheit und unbedeutender Staub. Wenigstens diese Qual war tot und schmorte nun hoffentlich ebenso wie sie in ihrer eigenen HÃ¶lle. Aber wenn der Planet zerstÃ¶rt war, warum war sie verflucht noch mal hier? Sie konnte sich an kein Raumschiff erinnern, das sie mÃ¶glicherweise mitgenommen hÃ¤tte und einfach so durchs All fliegen war etwas vom absolut UnmÃ¶glichsten fÃ¼r sie. Diese Erinnerung schien gelÃ¶scht zu sein. War sie vielleicht zu schrecklich, zu traurig... oder.. zu schÃ¶n? Nein, das bestimmt nicht..  
  
Sie lebte.. war das vielleicht doch eine Art Strafe fÃ¼r ein Verbrechen, das sie in der weit entfernten Vergangenheit begangen hatte? Vielleicht wollte sie sich ja nicht mehr daran erinnern. All diese unbeantworteten Fragen, all dieses Leid und diese Qual, die nicht zu Ende gehen wollten bereiteten ihr unertrÃ¤gliche Kopfschmerzen. Schluchzend fuhr sie sich durchs Haar, wischte die schmerzenden TrÃ¤nen hastig weg... als sie aber ihre Lippen dadurch berÃ¼hrte, erstarrte sie Ã¼berrascht. Sie fÃ¼hlten sich so... seltsam an, strahlten ein wohliges GefÃ¼hl in ihrem KÃ¶rper aus, schienen leicht zu kribbeln. Ã„hnliches hatte sie noch nie gefÃ¼hlt und dieses GefÃ¼hl war so angenehm warm. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen, wollte diese WÃ¤rme in sich aufnehmen und einmal in dieser schrecklichen HÃ¶lle genieÃŸen. Was war nur geschehen????  
  
  
  
Starr, geschockt und unglÃ¤ubig blickte Vegeta seine HÃ¤nde an. Wahnsinnig, er war wahnsinnig!!! Eben hatte er realisiert, was er getan hatte. Was war in ihn gefahren? Er hatte die Frau gerettet, mit seinen eigenen HÃ¤nden, mit denen er sie tÃ¶ten wollte. Er hatte seine Energie fÃ¼r sie verschwendet, mit der er sie fÃ¼r immer verbannen wollte. Er hatte sie... beatmet (^.-) mit seinen eigenen Lippen, mit denen er sie verfluchen wollte. All das hatte er getan, all das hatte er nicht geschafft. Prinz Vegeta, ein stolzer und erbarmungsloser Krieger... gezÃ¤hmt von einer einfachen Sklavin. Eine Schande, es war eine unglaubliche Schande, von der niemand erfahren durfte. Keiner wÃ¼rde ihn dann noch fÃ¼rchten, respektieren oder bewundern. Sein Ruf wÃ¤re dahin.  
  
Abwesenden Blickes hob er seine Hand an, mit der er die Energiekugel auf den nun nicht mehr existierenden Planeten geschossen hatte. Warum nur musste er sie retten? WÃ¤re sie mit dem Planeten gestorben, wÃ¤re er frei von Gedanken an sie, frei von diesen widerlichen GefÃ¼hlen. GefÃ¼hle... er hatte es verflucht noch mal nicht nÃ¶tig, irgendwelche GefÃ¼hle zu haben. Alles was er brauchte war Hass, KÃ¤lte und die Furcht seiner Opfer. Er war stÃ¤rker als jeder andere hier, grausamer... gefÃ¼hlskalt. Ja, das war er wohl einmal gewesen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt fÃ¼hlte er. Widerliche und abstoÃŸende GefÃ¼hle, die er nie hatte fÃ¼hlen und kennen wollen. War er schwach, weil er fÃ¼hlte?  
  
Seine HÃ¤nde strahlten noch immer etwas seltsames aus, doch seine Lippen, seine Lippen schienen unaufhÃ¶rlich zu beben. Seine Lippen trafen ihre Lippen und flÃ¶ÃŸten ihr den rettenden Sauerstoff ein. HÃ¤tte er doch diese weitere Chance genutzt. HÃ¤tte er sie erbÃ¤rmlich ersticken lassen, so kurz, wie sie davor gewesen war. Qualvoll sterben lassen fÃ¼r die Qual, die nun sein Herz gefangen hielt. Verfluchen wollte er sie, fÃ¼r diese seltsam angenehmen GefÃ¼hle, die er nicht fÃ¼hlen wollte und durfte. Wie zart ihr Mund gewesen war, wie verlockend und sÃ¼ÃŸ. In diesem Moment hatte er sich gewÃ¼nscht, seinen KÃ¶rper zu wechseln (aber nicht doch, solch einen KÃ¶rper weggeben *sabber*... JAHA; er ist wahnsinnig *lach*), ein ganz normaler Mann, der eine ganz normale Frau kÃ¼sste. Aber der wÃ¼rde er nie sein, wollte er auch nicht, wollte er doch sein. Immer weiter schien er sich zu spalten, schien er seine GrundsÃ¤tze verraten zu wollen. Einerseits wollte er sie besitzen, andererseits wollte er sie tÃ¶ten.  
  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen, sah sie wieder vor sich, wie sie tanzte und ihn anlÃ¤chelte. Wieder dieses undeutbare LÃ¤cheln... TrÃ¤ge ging Vegeta nach drauÃŸen, auf den Balkon und blickte hinunter auf die Stadt, auf die verschiedenen Viertel und zu dem weit entfernten Markt. Dort war sie nun, eine unter den vielen anderen Sklaven, die morgen wieder zur Schau gestellt und verkauft wurden. Das war die beste MÃ¶glichkeit gewesen aber auch die einzigste, die ihm eingefallen war. Heimlich hatte er sie Nachts dort hingebracht, ihr eine Decke umgeschlungen, sie Mitten unter die vielen Sklaven gelegt und war unbemerkt verschwunden. Unter Ihresgleichen wÃ¼rde sie schon zurecht kommen, hatte er gedacht. Dann wÃ¼rde sie verkauft werden. SchÃ¶n wie sie war, wÃ¼rde sie einen hohen Preis erzielen und nur ein sehr Wohlhabender kÃ¶nnte sie bekommen. Vermutlich wÃ¼rde er sie nun nie wieder sehen, somit bald vergessen haben und endlich wieder der grausame und unbarmherzige Prinz sein. Schnaubend verschrÃ¤nkte er die Arme auf dem steinernen GelÃ¤nder und starrte in das Nichts des Universums, an die Stelle, wo einmal ein rotschimmernder Planet unter den vielen anderen den Himmel verziert hatte. Sein ernster Blick bekam einen vertrÃ¤umten Zug. Insgeheim hoffte er doch, er wÃ¼rde das MÃ¤dchen wiedersehen...  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
********************************* 


	5. Hope in deepest darkness 5

Kapitel 5  
  
  
  
Lautes Geschrei, gewohntes Wimmern und Schluchzen drangen in Bulma's Ohr, rissen sie wie schon so viele Male aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf. Erschöpft zog sie die Decke etwas enger und hob den Kopf an. Es schien schon Morgen zu sein, da durch die unzähligen Risse in den Wänden der Halle schimmernde Lichtfäden drangen. Dann würde es wohl bald wieder losgehen. Seufzend sah sie auch schon den Händlern entgegen, die sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrieen. Weinend, seufzend aber auch vollkommen verzweifelt erhoben sich die vielen Sklaven, nur um von den Aufsehern geschubst, geschlagen oder gedrängt zu werden.  
  
Bulma dagegen sah teilnahmslos dem Geschehen zu, tat, was befohlen wurde, spielte wie jede einzelne Sekunde dieser 3 Jahre die Marionette. Noch immer hielt sie die wollige Decke fest umklammert, sie war ihr Besitz, gehörte nur ihr allein. Wenn sie sich schon nicht selbst gehörte, diese Decke war nun IHR Eigentum. Langsam bewegte sich die Menge vorwärts, nach draußen auf den matschigen Marktplatz, der unendlich groß zu sein schien. Bulma trat ins Freie und atmete tief ein. Die Atmosphäre hier war seltsam... düster und... unheimlich. Aber das hatte sie nicht zu interessieren, gar nichts interessierte sie. Nicht all die verzweifelten Geschöpfe, nicht, was nun mit ihr geschehen würde, nicht, wo sie überhaupt war. Wieder nahm ihr Gesicht die Züge einer Puppe an, unantastbar, seltsam traurig und starr.  
  
Der lange Zug spaltete sich langsam auf, wurde auf die verschiedenen Stände verteilt. Abartig, einfach nur abartig war es, wie Kinder, alte Frauen... einfach jeder der Sklaven wie ein Stück Dreck oder ein einfaches und wertloses Gut behandelt und gehandelt wurde. Widerlich!!! Das war alles, was Bulma denken konnte... Widerlich!!!! Sie schreckte hoch, als sie hart am Handgelenk gepackt wurde. Ein molliger und kleinwüchsiger Händler (man muss den Klischees ja ein bissi nachgeben ^^v) zog sie hinter sich her, stoppte kurz vor seinem Stand und musterte seine Errungenschaft. Sein Grinsen war für Bulma einfach nur ekelhaft, wie alles und jeder hier. Er schien wohl sehr zufrieden zu sein. *Ein wahres Prachtexemplar, keine wirklich wertvolle Rasse, aber der Preis für dich wird sehr sehr hoch sein*. Lachend zog er sie weiter, stellte sie in die Mitte seines Standes (also ihr könnt euch eh vorstellen, wie das aussieht, oder? So was Tribünenähnliches halt...) und band ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Die Decke umklammerte noch immer ihren Körper...  
  
So stand sie nun schon Stunden, wurde mit neugierigen Augen begafft. Einige hatten es sogar schon gewagt, ein Angebot zu machen, hatten aber das Mindestgebot noch bei weitem nicht erreicht. Der Händler machte sich wohl große Hoffnungen... Bulma*s Arme und Handgelenke hatten schon nach einer Stunde angefangen, höllisch zu schmerzen, sie aber starrte regungslos vor sich hin, dachte an nichts. Ja, das war das beste, so wusste sie nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, wusste nicht, was um sie herum geschah. Sie befand sich nur in ihrem tiefsten Inneren, schien beinahe schon in einem Zustand des Schlafes zu sein. Nur manchmal bekam sie mit, wie sich einige mit dem Händler um den Preis stritten... wie sich einige um SIE stritten.... Widerlich!!!!  
  
König Vegeta betrat widerwillig den Marktplatz. Hier war es wirklich grauenhaft, eines Königs selbstverständlich nicht würdig. Dennoch benötigte er einige neue Sklaven, was jedoch nicht der Grund war, warum ER hier war. Grinsend sah er sich um.. Mädchen, er wollte natürlich Mädchen. Frisches, reines Blut, reine Gedanken und Stolz, der noch gebrochen werden musste... eine Gespielen, ein Spielzeug, das er noch nicht kannte. Prüfend und musternd trabte er, von seinen vielen Dienern verfolgt an den ersten Ständen vorbei. Nicht sehr berauschend das Angebot heute... Die meisten Frauen waren zu alt, die meisten Mädchen zu jung und dürr.  
  
Gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick schweifen.. nichts.. absolut nichts brauchbares. Dann auch noch diese aufdringlichen Händler.. Mit genervtem Grummeln sah er auch schon den nächsten unterwürfig auf ihn zuwatscheln. Ein recht molliger Geselle, dessen Gang sehr schwerfällig aber auffallend sicher war. König Vegeta blickte ihn desinteressiert an, schenkte seinen blumigen Worten keine Beachtung, folgte ihm aber, als er ihn bat, mit sich zu seinem Stand zu gehen. Dort angekommen führte er ihm einige junge, kräftige Männer vor. Das veranlasste den König eine Andeutung des Gehens zu machen, was den Händler würde, sein wertvollstes *Stück* zu präsentieren. So deutete er auch mit den stolzen Worten *die kostbarste und wertvollste Perle* auf ein blauhaariges Mädchen. Der König musterte sie interessiert. Sie war ohne Zweifel eine wahre Schönheit, sehr selten und sehr wertvoll. Musternd näherte er sich dem jungen Mädchen, hob ihr Kinn an und staunte über die schönen Züge ihres Gesichts, wunderte sich aber über den nicht vorhandenen Widerstand. Seine Augen wanderten tiefer und wurden von einer Decke abgeschreckt. Die sollte jedoch nicht länger ein Problem sein. Grinsend zog der König sie brutal von ihrem Körper und betrachtete sich diesen sehr genau. Seine Augen blieben auf ihren schönen Rundungen haften, wurden aber von einem Knurren wieder zu ihrem Gesicht gezogen. Wo vorher kein Widerstand, kein Ausdruck nicht mal die kleinste Emotion zu finden gewesen waren, war nun tiefster Hass zu sehen. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn bitterböse an, ihr Mund bereit, ihn anzuschreien und auch ihr Herz war voller Wut. Der König lachte laut auf, schlug einen Preis vor, der selbst dem Händler die Sprache verschlug und ließ seine Diener das Mädchen mitziehen. Er selbst lief hinter ihr und sah beglückt, wie aus dem vorher wehrlosen und unschuldigen Geschöpf der reinste Wildfang geworden war.  
  
So viel Stolz und Unschuld in einem Wesen war kaum zu finden. Auch war ihre Rasse zur Rarität geworden, obgleich sie sehr nieder gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich noch an die absolut wehrlosesten Kreaturen, die er je gesehen hatte, die Menschen, deren Planet zu zerstören das reinste Kinderspiel gewesen war. Sie musste ein Mensch sein. Kein anderes Wesen war den Saiya-jin äußerlich so ähnlich. Der Gang zum Markt hatte sich mehr als gelohnt. Stolz, Unschuld, Reinheit und sogar auch Temperament... ein zwar teures, aber sehr schönes Spielzeug.  
  
Bulma fauchte noch immer vor sich hin. Man hatte sie beraubt, hatte ihr ihren Besitz gestohlen. Das würde sie diesem Widerling heimzahlen. *König* hatte ihn dieser Händler genannt... ob König oder sonst was, das würde er büßen. Zischend blickte sie hinter sich, sah, wie er sie gierig musterte. Von seinen Dienern wurde sie wie Vieh nachgezogen... ihr Hass aber richtete sich ganz auf ihren neuen *Besitzer*. Unglaubliche Wut baute sich in ihr auf... aber da war auch noch ein anderes Gefühl. Es schien eine... Erinnerung zu sein, die tief in ihr verborgen schlummerte.  
  
Wieder richtete sie ihren Blick nach vorn, sah sich zum ersten Mal ihre Umgebung genauer an. Hier war sie bestimmt noch nie gewesen. Der Mark, auf dem sie zum ersten Mal verkauft worden war, war nicht dieser hier gewesen, die Stände und Geschöpfe (anstrengend, wenn man nicht einfach *Menschen* sagen kann ^^) sahen völlig anders aus. Trotzdem war ihr diese Rasse bekannt. So unglaublich Menschenähnlich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sehr kräftig gebaut waren und einen Affenschwanz hatten. Affenschwanz... das waren Saiya-jin... das hieß, sie befand sich auf Vegeta. Seltsam. Vegeta, König, Saiya-jin... all dies schien etwas in ihr Wecken zu wollen, es aber nicht zu schaffen.  
  
Etwas anderes aber traf sie wie ein Schlag. Ein Affenschwanz... Son Goku. Beinahe hätte sie seinen Namen laut ausgerufen. Wieder rang sie mit den Tränen, mit sich selbst. Nein, nicht jetzt. Jetzt durfte sie auf keinen Fall Schwäche zeigen, nicht in der Gegenwart dieses verdammten Königs. In seiner Nähe musste sie sich stark und stolz sein. Würde er merken, dass sie Schwächen hatte, dass er ihren Stolz womöglich gebrochen hatte, wäre sie ein leichtes Opfer für ihn, würde er sie wirklich brechen, nicht nur ihren Stolz. Dann wäre alles aus und die Hölle wäre ein Paradies zu dem, was dann kommen würde. Nein, noch gab sie nicht auf, war die Hoffnung nun auch gestorben, aufgeben durfte sie nicht, niemals.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, ließ sich mitziehen und versuchte ihren Kopf von Gedanken, von Ängsten, von Erinnerungen und von ihrer Vergangenheit frei zu machen.  
  
Ein Mädchen mit versteinertem, puppenartigem Gesicht stolperte den Dienern des hohen Königs der Saiya-jin hinterher, nicht ahnend, was nun passieren, was für eine Aufgabe auf sie zukommen würde.  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
********************************* 


	6. Hope in deepest darkness 6

Kapitel 6  
  
  
  
Ein schweres Keuchen schien die Luft regelrecht zu zerschneiden. Vegeta saÃŸ schweiÃŸgebadet in seinem Bett, wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, wie er mit einem solchen GefÃ¼hl umgehen sollte. Er hatte plÃ¶tzlich etwas gespÃ¼rt.. etwas Bekanntes, etwas, das er beinahe sehnsÃ¼chtig erwartet hatte..... seltsam.  
  
Er sprang aus seinem Bett und streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig. Verdammt, schon wieder ging ihm die Frage, die er sich schon unzÃ¤hlige Male gestellt hatte nicht aus dem Kopf: Was war mit ihm los? Er kannte den Ursprung, den er besser hÃ¤tte tÃ¶ten sollen.. aber warum? Warum fÃ¼hlte er all diese verwirrenden GefÃ¼hle? Wo war die KÃ¤lte, die er hasste und zugleich liebte.. die eisige KÃ¤lte die vorher sein Herz bewohnt hatte? Sie schien verschwunden zu sein, wenn auch nur fÃ¼r kurze Augenblicke. Aber jetzt, jetzt wÃ¼rde wieder sein Stolz siegen, jetzt wÃ¼rde alles wieder in der gewohnten Routine ablaufen. Keine fremden GefÃ¼hle mehr, keine SchwÃ¤che mehr. Nie wieder wÃ¼rde er sie sehen, nie wieder Ã¼ber sie nachdenken.  
  
Nun konnte er sich ganz seinem Training mit den anderen widmen, endlich wieder ohne RÃ¼cksicht Planeten zerstÃ¶ren. Das war es, was er wollte und nichts anderes. Diese Routine, die bereits sein Leben lang anhielt. Ja, das wollte er... oder?  
  
Herzhaft gÃ¤hnend sah er nach drauÃŸen. PlÃ¶tzlich wurde er wieder von diesem GefÃ¼hl Ã¼bermannt. Es war so seltsam, so vertraut und zugleich so fremd. Den Kopf schÃ¼ttelnd ging er in sein Badezimmer, betrachtete sich im Spiegel. War er der Selbe wie vor diesem Abend in dieser schÃ¤bigen Bar, die nicht mehr existierte? Knurrend ballte er seine HÃ¤nde zu FÃ¤usten, das war einfach zu viel fÃ¼r ihn. GefÃ¼hle, Empfindungen und SchwÃ¤che beherrschten ihn und er war ohnmÃ¤chtig.. er konnte sie nicht vertreiben, konnte sie nicht lÃ¶schen, nicht abschalten. Er konnte SIE nicht tÃ¶ten. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Er, der Prinz hatte einen verfluchten Fehler gemacht und das, ja... aus SchwÃ¤che. Nie hÃ¤tte er dies oder Ã¤hnliches zulassen dÃ¼rfen, niemals. Zu spÃ¤t, es war zu spÃ¤t.  
  
  
  
Bulma war noch immer wie in Trance als sie einen groÃŸen Raum betrat und dort plÃ¶tzlich ganz alleine war. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, um sich aus diesem Zustand zu befreien und zu begreifen, dass sie nun, fÃ¼r kurze... zu kurze Zeit nicht mehr die Marionette spielen musste. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie sich um. Ein groÃŸer, blauschimmernder gewÃ¶lbter Raum, in dessen Mitte ein groÃŸes Becken stand. Das war dann wohl ein Bad.  
  
Bulma trat einen Schritt vorwÃ¤rts, wimmerte aber sogleich auf, als ein fast unertrÃ¤glicher Schmerz an ihren Beinen hochschoss. Keuchend lieÃŸ sie sich auf den Rand des Beckens fallen und begutachtete vorsichtig ihre FÃ¼ÃŸe. Der Weg war lang und komischerweise steinig gewesen, hatte seine Spuren in Form von kleinen aber tiefen Wunden zurÃ¼ckgelassen.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich drang ein Geruch in ihre Nase. Ein sÃ¼ÃŸlicher, angenehmer Duft. Neugierig drehte sie sich um. Mit einem Funken von EntzÃ¼cken stellte sie fest, dass die Wanne bereits mit dampfendem Wasser gefÃ¼llt war, auf dem rosenartige BlÃ¤tter zu schweben schienen. Ihre Mine aber verfinsterte sich sofort wieder. Sie wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es wÃ¼rde also schon unerwartet bald soweit sein. Ein trauriger Seufzer hallte im Raum wieder und wurde von einem leisen PlÃ¤tschern begleitet.  
  
Bulma genoss die WÃ¤rme und den Geruch des Wassers, das nun ihren KÃ¶rper umschloss. Sie legte den Kopf zurÃ¼ck, atmete diesen wunderbaren Geruch tief ein und mit diesem Atemzug das wohlige GefÃ¼hl, dass sie vielleicht kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter vor dieser tiefen Dunkelheit retten wÃ¼rde. Sie genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, tauchte mehrmals tief unter, ins Wasser und in sich selbst. Zu frÃ¼h... zu frÃ¼h Ã¶ffnete sich eine kleine unscheinbare TÃ¼r in einer Ecke. Eine zierliche und magere Frau betrat ehrfÃ¼rchtig den Raum, brachte frische Kleidung, ein Handtuch und verschwand wieder, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Geste, ohne einen Blickt.  
  
So durfte sie nicht enden. Nein, das musste sie verhindern. Diese Frau war eine unendlich gebrochene Frau gewesen. Bulma wÃ¼rde das nie sein. Das wÃ¼rde sie nicht zulassen, das DURFTE sie einfach nicht. Ein sarkastisches LÃ¤cheln Ã¼berflog ihr seit langem einmal entspanntes Gesicht. Ein Schweif, ohne Frage... ein Affenschweif war trotz der verbergenden Kleidung zu sehen gewesen. Sie unterjochten und versklavten also sogar auch ihr eigenes Volk. Wie Ã¤hnlich sich Menschen und Saiya-jin doch wahren.  
  
Wieder seufzend stieg sie aus der Wanne, trocknete sich und legte die Kleidung an, die seltsam eng geschnitten war und fÃ¼r ihren Geschmack zu viel preisgab. Leise auflachend betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Sie war sich ihrer Aufgabe hier schlieÃŸlich mehr als bewusst. Sie wÃ¼rde tiefer sinken, als sie jemals gedacht hatte. Eine unendliche Dunkelheit vertrieb jedes wohlige GefÃ¼hl in ihrem KÃ¶rper und wischte schlieÃŸlich jegliche Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht, machte es wieder zu einer Puppe.  
  
Trotz aller Starre durchfuhr sie ein Schaudern, als sich die mÃ¤chtige TÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete und einen grinsenden KÃ¶nig freigab. Mit groÃŸen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, betrachtete sie, starrte sie an... begutachtete, prÃ¼fte und kontrollierte. Noch immer grinsend baute er sich vor ihr auf, hob ihr Kinn an und lachte schlieÃŸlich auf. Er hatte ein gutes GeschÃ¤ft gemacht, das war schon mal sicher. Ob er ein WIRKLICH gutes GeschÃ¤ft gemacht hatte, wÃ¼rde sich gleich zeigen. Seine kalte Hand fuhr Ã¼ber ihren RÃ¼cken. Er hatte gut gewÃ¤hlt. Der Ausschnitt hinten richte bis zum Po und der Ausschnitt vorne gab viel, aber nicht zu viel preis. Auch die BlÃ¼ten hatten ihren, fÃ¼r Saiya- jin berauschenden Duft auf ihrem KÃ¶rper hinterlassen. Sie waren sehr schwer zu kriegen gewesen aber fÃ¼r den KÃ¶nig war nur das Beste gut genug und auÃŸerdem nichts unmÃ¶glich. Er sog diesen Duft, zusammen mit dem Duft der weichen Haut des MÃ¤dchens tief in sich ein.  
  
Nun war er ihr schon so nah, dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spÃ¼ren konnte. Wieder wurde ihr KÃ¶rper von einem Schaudern gepackt, doch ihre Starre blieb. Nun war es soweit, ob sie wollte oder nicht... hah, als ob danach jemals einer danach fragen wÃ¼rde... Durch einen Stubs wurde sie in Richtung Aus.. oder eher Eingang zum Schlafzimmer des KÃ¶nigs dirigiert. Innerlich weinte sie schon jetzt bittere TrÃ¤nen, doch sie musste stark bleiben, sie durfte sich nicht von diesem Widerling brechen lassen.  
  
KÃ¶nig Vegeta (oi, ich weiÃŸ gar nimmer, ob der auch so hieÃŸ *denk*) keuchte schwer und lieÃŸ sich neben dem BÃ¼ndel das unter ihm gelegen hatte fallen. Ja, er hatte ein WIRKLICH gutes GeschÃ¤ft gemacht. Grinsend rang er noch immer nach Luft... ein wirklich SEHR gutes GeschÃ¤ft.  
  
Bulma starrte die Decke an. Es war Ã¼berstanden. Sie spÃ¼rte eine einzelne TrÃ¤ne, die ihre Wange bis zum Nacken hinunterlief. Sie musste StÃ¤rke zeigen. Doch der KÃ¶nig wÃ¼rde wohl nicht sehr viel davon mitbekommen, er war ja schlieÃŸlich zu erschÃ¶pft. Bei diesem Gedanken wÃ¤re sie aber doch fast in TrÃ¤nen ausgebrochen... Sie durfte nicht daran denken... an nichts, einfach an nichts denken. Nur an das angenehme GefÃ¼hl des Wassers, der WÃ¤rme und kurzfristiger Freiheit. Es war vorbei!  
  
Da lag sie nun, vollkommen nackt.. erniedrigt und unendlich allein. Aber es war vorbei, fÃ¼r heute zumindest. Die ganze Zeit Ã¼ber hatte sie sich nicht bewegt, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen und es Ã¼ber sich ergehen lassen. Es hatte weh getan, ja, dieser verfluchte Mistkerl war mehr als brutal. Sie hasste ihn! Und wie sie ihn hasste! All ihren Hass, all ihren Schmerz, ihre Qual und ihr Leid schob sie auf ihn. Er wÃ¼rde sie nie brechen kÃ¶nnen. Er wÃ¼rde sie nicht einmal auch nur mit den Wimpern zucken sehen. Diesen Gefallen wÃ¼rde sie ihm nie tun. Noch war ein unbÃ¤ndiger Stolz in ihr, tief in ihr verborgen und den wÃ¼rde er nicht erreichen. Niemals.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sah wie sooft auf die Stadt, die sich unter dem Palast ausbreitete hinab und stemmte seine Ellenbogen auf das GelÃ¤nder seines Balkons. Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte er schlieÃŸlich der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Trotz allen Wiederstandes war noch immer dieses GefÃ¼hl in ihm, das sogar zu schwanken schien. Anfangs war es angenehm gewesen, wenn auch seltsam, hatte WÃ¤rme ausgestrahlt. Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter aber schlug es drastisch um. Es fÃ¼hlte sich bedrÃ¼ckt, unendlich traurig und schmerzvoll an.  
  
Er verstand... akzeptierte es nicht. Dennoch hatte es sein Interesse geweckt. Zu seltsam um unbeachtet zu bleiben. Ja, er musste herausfinden, woher es kam und warum es in seinen Gedanken, in seinem KÃ¶rper herumgeisterte. Er war der Prinz und hatte das Recht zu erfahren, wer oder was ihm so was schickte. Die Ursache musste beseitigt werden. Noch mehr SchwÃ¤che konnte er sich einfach nicht eingestehen. Noch mehr durfte verflucht noch mal nicht sein. Das durfte sich ein Prinz nicht gefallen lassen und vor allem, das durfte niemand erfahren. Keiner durfte merken, dass er so etwas wie SchwÃ¤che auch nur ansatzweise kannte. Er wÃ¼rde die Ursache finden und restlos zerstÃ¶ren....  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 6  
  
*************************************** 


	7. Hope in deepest darkness 7

Kapitel 7  
  
  
  
DÃ¼ster, dunkel, kalt... So sahen ihre Augen ihre Umwelt. FÃ¼nf unendlich lange Tage war sie nun schon hier... Nein, eigentlich war sie schon seit diesen 3 Jahren immer am selben Ort, in dieser verhassten HÃ¶lle.  
  
Emotionslos sah Bulma nach drauÃŸen, die warme Sonne blendete ihr Gesicht, doch das merkte sie nicht. Ein Schleier schien sie zu bedecken, der alles in ein trÃ¼bes und dÃ¼steres Licht tauchte, machte es ihr unmÃ¶glich, die SchÃ¶nheit mancher Dinge hier zu erkennen.  
  
Seufzend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Ein eigenes, weiches und sogar groÃŸes Bett, ein eigenes Zimmer, selbst ein Bad gab es... all das hatte sie so sehr vermisst, sich gewÃ¼nscht und jetzt? Jetzt hatte sich noch immer nichts geÃ¤ndert. Noch immer kÃ¤mpfte sie um ihren letzten Rest Stolz und war manchmal nah daran, diesen Kampf endgÃ¼ltig zu verlieren.  
  
Die meiste Zeit hatte sie diese 5 Tage in ihrem Zimmer verbracht, sich zum Liebling des KÃ¶nigs entwickelt und somit den Neid der anderen Frauen auf sich gezogen. Sie waren neidisch, das sah Bulma an ihren Blicken, verstehen aber konnte sie es nicht. Warum? Fast tÃ¤glich diese widerliche Prozedur Ã¼ber sich ergehen lasse, fast jeden Tag mit einer Vergewaltigung klar kommen zu mÃ¼ssen... wie konnte man DARAUF neidisch sein? Viele der Frauen waren sogar freiwillig hier. Es war auf diesem Planeten eine Ehre, ein Spielzeug zu sein... ein Spielzeug des KÃ¶nigs. Aber auch der Wohlstand schien viele anzuziehen. Der KÃ¶nig bot Luxus fÃ¼r einen *minimalen* Preis. Ja, seinen KÃ¶rper und vielleicht auch seine Seele verkaufen war ein *kleiner* Preis fÃ¼r die Frauen hier. Das war fÃ¼r Bulme einfach unverstÃ¤ndlich. Sie wÃ¼rde allen Luxus gegen ein armes Leben auf der StraÃŸe eintauschen, nur weg hier, nur weg aus dieser verdammten HÃ¶lle. Aber sie war hier gefangen, in einem... wie hieÃŸ das Sprichwort damals noch? Ah, wie ein Vogel im GoldkÃ¤fig. Ja, das war es. TrÃ¤nen bahnten sich plÃ¶tzlich ihren Weg Ã¼ber Bulmas Wagen bis zum Nacken. Ihre Erinnerungen waren im Moment einfach unertrÃ¤glich fÃ¼r sie. Zu sehr sehnte sie sich weg von hier, zu sehr nach ihrem Zuhause. Lautlos weinend lieÃŸ sie sich nach hinten fallen und umarmte eines ihrer Kissen. Der Kampf um ihren Stolz war nun heftiger denn je.  
  
Vegeta verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. Das war einfach nicht zum aushalten... Sein Vater schwang wie so oft seine groÃŸen Reden und sÃ¤uselte hie und da etwas von einem guten GeschÃ¤ft, das er vor einigen Tagen gemacht hatte, wÃ¤hrend er mit seinem Sohn den Vorbereitungen fÃ¼r das Fest zusah, das immer eine Nacht vor Vollmond stattfand. Es war immer wieder ein rauschendes und heiÃŸ ersehntes Spektakel, auch fÃ¼r Vegeta. Aber sein Vater redete definitiv zu viel. Murrend beobachtete er, wie es in der ganzen Stadt und im Palast herumwuselte... tief in Gedanken versunken. Dieses GefÃ¼hl, das er vor einigen Tagen gehabt hatte, war plÃ¶tzlich verschwunden, beschÃ¤ftigte ihn dadurch aber um so mehr. Was sollte das nur? War es vielleicht nur Einbildung gewesen?  
  
Das MÃ¤dchen war nun wohl weit weg.... fÃ¼r immer weg. Arg, wenn SIE doch nur auch so plÃ¶tzlich verschwinden wÃ¼rde. Noch immer spukte das MÃ¤dchen in seinem Kopf herum und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
Seufzend drehte er sich wieder der Stadt zu und lieÃŸ seinen Blick Ã¼ber die vielen HÃ¤user schweifen. Wie gern wÃ¼rde er jetzt einfach einige davon mit einer hÃ¼bschen Explosion dem Erdboden gleich machen, Vegeta-sei war aber tabu.. leider. Hier durfte nichts zerstÃ¶rt werden, das hatte sein Vater so angeordnet. *Ohne dein Volk bist du kein starker KÃ¶nig* predigte dieser immer (seeehr einfallsreicher Satz meinerseits -.-Â°).  
  
Langsam erwachte Vegeta wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Hmh, etwas stimmte nicht. Es war so... still! Sich umsehend bemerkte er, dass er nun vÃ¶llig alleine auf der Terrasse stand.  
  
Endlich! Abermals seufzend setzte er sich in Bewegung und schlenderte durch die langen und prunkvollen GÃ¤nge des Palastes, deren Decke von unzÃ¤hligen blauschimmernden (Lapislazuli *schwÃ¤rm*) SÃ¤ulen gehalten wurde. Ruckartig blieb er plÃ¶tzlich stehen. Er machte Ã¤uÃŸerst selten SpaziergÃ¤nge durch den Palast und hier.. nein, hier war er wirklich noch nie gewesen. Ha, war ja klar, hier waren auch die Zimmer der Frauen und gleichzeitig der beliebteste Ort im Palast. Zumindest stritten sich die Wachen meist um die Posten hier und in der nÃ¤heren Umgebung. Sein Vater hatte keinen schlechten Geschmack, was Frauen betraf, das musste man zugeben, aber Vegeta interessierte dieser Ort herzlich wenig. Trotzdem hatte er etwas seltsam anziehendes... KopfschÃ¼ttelnd machte Vegeta kehrt. Nein, er wÃ¼rde jetzt doch nicht auch noch zu einem solchen LÃ¼stling mutieren? Hastigen Schrittes entfernte er sich von diesem Ort und schwÃ¶rte sich innerlich, ihn nie wieder zu betreten. Seit je her wusste er, dass Frauen die Sinne vernebelten und SchwÃ¤che heraufbeschworen. Und seit dieser Nacht in der Bar gab es keinen Zweifel mehr daran. AuÃŸerdem lag das Niveau der Saiya-jin Frauen ziemlich tief, wie er leider zugeben musste. (so ein Schowie... Â¬.Â¬).  
  
Keuchend schloss er die TÃ¼r seines Zimmers. Heute Nacht wÃ¼rde er mit den anderen feiern und vergessen, endlich vergessen.  
  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzer lieÃŸ sich Bulma in die Wanne gleiten. Sie badete so oft sie konnte und immer mit diesen sÃ¼ÃŸlich duftenden BlÃ¼ten, nicht zuletzt, weil ihr der KÃ¶nig das strengstens befohlen hatte. Mittlerweile musste ihr KÃ¶rper wohl schon Ã¼ber und Ã¼ber mit diesem sÃ¼ÃŸen Duft bedeckt sein, den der KÃ¶nig anscheinend so liebte. Auch hÃ¤tte es keinen Sinn, sich gegen seinen Willen zu stellen. Sie hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit schon schmerzlich festgestellt, was er mit Befehlsverweigerern machte. Bei diesem Gedanken strich sie wimmernd Ã¼ber eine Wunde am linken Arm. Ein bloÃŸer Handgriff des KÃ¶nigs hatte ihr schon fast den Arm gebrochen. Er war ein gefÃ¤hrlicher Mann, das war ihr nun bewusst.  
  
Tief einatmend sog sie die WÃ¤rme tief in sich ein und blickte abwesend zu einem Kleid, das man ihr heute gebracht hatte. Sie solle es bei Sonnenuntergang anziehen und man wÃ¼rde sie spÃ¤ter holen. Sie hatte es noch nicht sonderlich beachtet, aber es schien fÃ¼r einen festlichen Anlass zu sein. Jedenfalls waren die Ausschnitte wie immer extrem tief. Aber daran hatte sie sich wohl oder Ã¼bel schon gewÃ¶hnt.  
  
Trotz aller GleichgÃ¼ltigkeit, die sie inzwischen entwickelt hatte flammte doch etwas Neugier auf, was heute Abend wohl passieren wÃ¼rde.  
  
Bulma streifte das schwarz und dunkelrote Kleid noch ein Mal zurecht. Sie fÃ¼hlte sich wirklich unwohl. Es war viel zu eng und die Ausschnitte waren einfach so verdammt tief. Der KÃ¶nig aber schien Ã¤uÃŸerst zufrieden zu sein, denn ein breites LÃ¤cheln zierte sein Gesicht. FÃ¼r seine UmstÃ¤nde galant bot er ihr den Arm an, in den sie wiederwillig einhakte und lieÃŸ sich von ihm mitziehen. Von gehÃ¤ssigen Blicken der anderen Frauen verfolgt gingen sie die weiten GÃ¤nge entlang. SchlieÃŸlich kamen sie zu einer TÃ¼r, die auch prompt von zwei WÃ¤chtern geÃ¶ffnet wurde. Bulma staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die unzÃ¤hligen Saiya-jin erblickte, die sich nun verbeugten. Mit feierlicher Mine schritt der KÃ¶nig mit ihr mitten durch die Menge hinauf zu seinem Thron und wies sie an, sich neben ihn zu setzten. Als auch er sich nach einer kleinen Ansprache setzte, setzte auch schon die Musik ein. Also doch ein Fest. Teilnahmslos sah Bulma der frÃ¶hlichen Menge zu. Bemerkenswert aber waren die Mengen an Essen, die sich auf unzÃ¤hligen Tischen stapelten. Nun aber fÃ¼hlte sich Bulma nicht nur wegen diesem Kleid unwohl, denn jetzt wurde sie auch noch ungeniert begafft. Es war wohl eine groÃŸe Ehre, auf dem Platz neben dem KÃ¶nig zu sitzen, allerdings waren die meisten Blicke eher auf ihr DekolletÃ© (*imDudennachschlag* Â°.O Das schreibt man ja wirklich so *ui*) gerichtet. War auch kaum verwunderlich. Sie hatte schon auf dem Weg zum Markt bis hierher bemerkt, dass es auf Vegeta-sei erheblich weniger Frauen als MÃ¤nner gab. Dieses Volk war wirklich seltsam. Ein Volk aus Kriegern, bei dem nur die StÃ¤rksten zÃ¤hlten. Eigentlich ganz schÃ¶n erbÃ¤rmlich... Ein sarkastisches LÃ¤cheln Ã¼berzog Bulmas Lippen, machte aber sogleich wieder der altbekannten Starre platz.  
  
Vegeta musterte sich kritisch im Spiegel. Seine RÃ¼stung glÃ¤nzte, sein Umhang war Faltenlos und alles war dort, wo es sein sollte. Trotzdem schien noch etwas zu fehlen. Murrend starrte er sein Spiegelbild an. Trotz des ausgiebigen Trainings der letzten Tage war er heute seltsam angespannt, schon fast nervÃ¶s. Ach, das war wohl die Wirkung der nahenden Vollmondnacht. Zufrieden rÃ¼ckte er abermals sein Brustschild zurecht und betrat den groÃŸen Saal. Das Fest war schon voll im Gange, er war ja auch ziemlich spÃ¤t dran. Sein Vater musste auch schon da sein... Der Saal war einfach zu groÃŸ. Selbst seinen Platz konnte man von hier aus unmÃ¶glich erkennen, auch wenn er einige Stufen hÃ¶her lag (das liegt nicht an der GrÃ¶ÃŸe des Saals Veggie-chan *stubs*.. sondern an ... *Mundzuhalt* .. ich will ja noch weiterleben *flÃ¼ster*). Mit finsterer Mine stÃ¼rzte er sich in die Menge, schnappte sich einen Weinkrug und begrÃ¼ÃŸte mÃ¼rrisch den ein oder anderen Bekannten. Seltsam war aber, dass, ne nÃ¤her er dem Thron kam, desto aufgewÃ¼hlter wurde er. Na wunderbar, vor ihm bauten sich nun auch noch die Weiber seines Vaters auf. Diese HyÃ¤nen nutzten jede Gelegenheit! Anhimmelnde Augen, seufzende Lippen.. nein, dafÃ¼r hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Nerven. Knurrend drÃ¼ckte er sich an ihnen vorbei und kassierte dafÃ¼r hassende Blicke, die seinen RÃ¼cken regelrecht durchbohrten. *Erst wird diese Tussi vom KÃ¶nig UNS vorgezogen und dann beachtet uns der Prinz auch noch kein StÃ¼ck. Ich HASSE sie.*, hÃ¶rte er noch eine der JÃ¼ngeren sagen. Tussi? Ach ja, sein Vater hatte ja einen neuen Liebling, dann war das wohl das *wirklich gute GeschÃ¤ft* das er heute gemeint hatte. Ein kaltes LÃ¤cheln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Diese Frauen konnten wirklich zu den grausamsten Bestien werden, wenn sie eifersÃ¼chtig waren. Diese Neue konnte einem ja schon fast leid tun.  
  
Endlich war er schon fast ganz vorn. Nur noch die letzten beiseite geschoben und schon war er...... Nein, das konnte... NEIN, das... das DURFTE nicht wahr sein!!  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 7  
  
******************************  
  
Bei Veggie-chan*s RÃ¼stung hab ich ne genaue Vorstellung davon. Es gibt ja ein Bild, da hat er ne atemberaubende RÃ¼stung mit Umhang an und den rechten Arm zur Seite gestreckt *sabber*. Kennt das jemand? Ich liiiiiiiebe dieses Bild und seinen fiesen Blick dabei ^.^ *schmelz* ^^Â° ! 


	8. Hope in deepest darkness 8

Kapitel 8  
  
  
  
Augen, so viele Augen... die starrten und gafften... Nein, das hielt sie einfach nicht mehr aus. Dieses erniedrigende Kleid und all diese Augen machten sie beinahe wahnsinnig.  
  
Leise keuchend stÃ¼tze sich Bulma auf die geschwungene Lehne ihres Stuhls.. wie sollte sie das nur aushalten? Wie nur? Nun, nach erst 5 Tagen war sie schon am Ende ihrer KrÃ¤fte, am Ende ihrer Nerven. All dieser Druck, all diese Qual waren zu viel fÃ¼r sie. Und jetzt, ja jetzt auch noch all diese gaffenden Augen, die sie betrachteten wie ein StÃ¼ck Fleisch, wie ein Lebewesen ohne Rechte und ohne GefÃ¼hle.  
  
Kleine SchweiÃŸperlen brannten auf ihrer Stirn... Wasser, sie brauchte Wasser. Mit stumpfem Blick suchte sie ihre Umgebung ab, bemerkte nach schier unendlich langem einen Weinkrug neben sich. Zitternd trank sie davon, versuchte sich wieder zu fangen und einem nahenden und endgÃ¼ltigen Nervenzusammenbruch zu entkommen. Es war so schwer, so schwer diese Last auf sich zu tragen und so schwer... so unendlich schwer keine TrÃ¤nen zu vergieÃŸen. Sie hatte es sich selbst geschworen, stark zu bleiben, nicht zu weinen, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.... Aber wie sollte sie das nur schaffen? Sie war so allein, so unendlich allein und all die Hoffnung, die ihr Herz in dieser ganzen Zeit zusammengehalten hatte war erloschen, verschwunden in einem Meer aus tiefster Dunkelheit... in dem nun auch ihre Seele und ihr KÃ¶rper zu versinken schienen.  
  
Noch immer spÃ¼rte sie, wie starre Augen ihren KÃ¶rper durchlÃ¶cherten, es ihr unertrÃ¤glich machten, diese Nacht zu Ã¼berstehen. Warum konnten sie nicht aufhÃ¶ren... endlich aufhÃ¶ren?  
  
  
  
Das musste doch alles ein Traum sein! Vielleicht..? Ja, vielleicht war sie es gar nicht. Vielleicht hatte dieses MÃ¤dchen nur Ã„hnlichkeit mit ihr... vielleicht war er auch schon so verblendet von all diesen GefÃ¼hlen und diesem MÃ¤dchen, dass er sich das alles nur einbildete. Ja, ja genau so musste es sein.  
  
Mit aller Kraft schaffte er es schlieÃŸlich, seine Augen von ihr zu reiÃŸen und seine Augenlieder zu schlieÃŸen. Einbildung, die nun gleich von der RealitÃ¤t vernichtet werden wÃ¼rde... Zaghaft Ã¶ffnete er langsam seine Augen und drehte sich wieder dem MÃ¤dchen zu, das zusammengekauert neben seinem grÃ¶lenden Vater saÃŸ...  
  
Tiefblaue Augen, wellendes Haar, ein wunderschÃ¶ner KÃ¶rper, von dem ganz nach dem Stil seines Vaters extra viel zu sehen war.... Diese Augen, ja, diese Augen waren unverkennbar.. sie war es.. kein Traum, keine Einbildung, keine Verwechslung...  
  
UnbÃ¤ndige Wut stieg in ihm hoch, verbreitete sich in seinem KÃ¶rper. Er hÃ¤tte sie tÃ¶ten, vollkommen vernichten und auslÃ¶schen sollen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Niemals hÃ¤tte er sie retten sollen. SchwÃ¤che, wieder diese verfluchte SchwÃ¤che, unwÃ¼rdig eines Prinzen der mÃ¤chtigen Saiya-jin und doch vorhanden. Wie konnte das sein Instinkt zulassen.. seine Herkunft, sein Ursprung, sein Stolz? Die Saiya-jin, ein Volk der Krieger, das mÃ¤chtigste Volk Ã¼berhaupt konnte sich keine SchwÃ¤che leisten.. Und nun war der Prinz dieses Volkes von dieser befallen, verflucht und gefangen. Immer wieder die selben Fragen und VorwÃ¼rfe belagerten seine Gedanken. Immer wieder wurde er davon in die Enge getrieben und alles nur wegen diesem verfluchten Weib.  
  
Aber warum... warum konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen? Eine WÃ¤rme Ã¼berfiel seinen KÃ¶rper, ein wohliges GefÃ¼hl beherrschte ihn, ein LÃ¤cheln auf seinen Lippen...  
  
Verflucht, was zum Teufel war das? Ein LÃ¤cheln? War es nicht Wut, die seinen KÃ¶rper durchfloss, sondern etwa... Freude? Freude sie wieder zu sehen, Freude sie endlich in seiner NÃ¤he zu wissen?  
  
Nein! Auch Wut erkannte er tief in sich. Zu bekannt war dieses GefÃ¼hl, zu vertraut. Endlich in der Lage, seinen Blick zu wenden trafen seine Augen auf seinen wohl schon etwas angetrunkenen Vater. Eine Flamme schien seinen KÃ¶rper plÃ¶tzlich zu durchfluten. Wut, unendliche Wut.. etwa auf... seinen eigenen Vater? Warum? Bei allen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die sie schon gehabt hatten, respektierte er seinen Vater wie keinen anderen. Er war schlieÃŸlich KÃ¶nig und sein Vater.. Aber Wut auf seinen Vater.. nein, unmÃ¶glich. Oder war es wegen... SCHON WIEDER wegen diesem MÃ¤dchen? Vegeta wusste zu gut, was sein Vater mit seinen Weibern so alles anstellen konnte, wusste wie brutal er Frauen gegenÃ¼ber war. Saiya-jin Frauen waren dem zwar allemal gewachsen, aber eine einfache Menschenfrau konnte das nicht lange durchhalten. Ein solch gebrechlicher KÃ¶rper, der scheinbar schon bei der kleinsten BerÃ¼hrung zerbrechen kÃ¶nnte, solch Ã¤ngstliche Augen... wie sollte dieses MÃ¤dchen das lange genug durchhalten?  
  
Moment... machte er sich etwa nun schon Sorgen? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ernsthaft Sorten?  
  
  
  
Zusammengesunken kauerte Bulma keuchend auf ihrem Stuhl. Die Menge, die nur 3 Stufen unter ihr frÃ¶hlich lachte und tanzte schien sie noch immer unentwegt anzustarren. Am anderen Ende des Saals, etwas weiter entfernt sah sie die vielen Frauen des KÃ¶nigs, tuschelnd und plauschend. Manchmal traf sie ein verstohlener und hassender Blick, manchmal sogar Finger, die unverhohlen auf sie zeigten. Wie damals, auf der Erde. Ja, damals hatten sie viele MÃ¤dchen auch gehasst, wegen ihrer reichen Eltern und vor allem wegen ihrer Intelligenz.. Sie war nicht mal sehr beliebt bei den Jungen gewesen, trotzdem hatten sie die MÃ¤dchen wirklich gehasst, Ã¼ber sie gelÃ¤stert, auf sie gezeigt und ihr so oft das Herz in StÃ¼cke gerissen.  
  
Sarkastisch lÃ¤chelnd fragte sie sich nun, ob die MÃ¤dchen immer noch neidisch auf sie wÃ¤ren, wenn sie sie jetzt so sehen wÃ¼rden. Aber vermutlich waren sie sowieso alle tot... oder genau wie sie Sklaven. Neid, den Neid gab es aber trotzdem, so unvorstellbar es auch war...  
  
Langsam begannen sich die brennenden SchweiÃŸperlen in Bewegung zu setzten, schienen ihre Wangen und ihren Nacken erkunden zu wollen. Bulma spÃ¼rte regelrecht, wie sie die Kraft verlieÃŸ. Es war einfach zu viel... zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit. Keuchend drehte sie ihren Kopf langsam zur Seite, betrachtete sich den KÃ¶nig, der grÃ¶lend neben ihr saÃŸ und einen Weinkrug nach dem anderen lehrte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu den Kellnern, die eifrig nachschenkten, den Beratern des KÃ¶nigs, die nun auch schon in die grauenvollen GesÃ¤nge des KÃ¶nigs miteinstimmten und schlieÃŸlich zu der tanzenden, singenden und starrenden Menge. Verschwommene Kreaturen tanzten vor ihren Augen in einem sich drehenden Saal.  
  
Wimmernd schloss Bulma ihre Augen, hoffte beim Ã¶ffnen dieser auf klare Sicht, wurde aber jÃ¤h enttÃ¤uscht. Noch immer drehte sich alles, war alles verschwommen und seltsam dumpf. Verzweifelt schloss sie ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal.. diesmal war es etwas besser. Das Drehen hatte aufgehÃ¶rt, nur war noch alles etwas unklar. Seufzend sah sie blinzelnd nach vorn, erwartete wieder gaffende Augen zu sehen...  
  
Tief dunkel, unerreichbar fern und verlockend geheimnisvoll... Geschockt und zugleich Ã¼berrascht starrte Bulma nun selbst... selbst in die Augen eines jungen, gut gebauten Mannes, der auch sie abwesend anblickte. Nein, er starrte nicht, er sah sie nur leer.. vielleicht sogar fassungslos an. Eine seltsame Vertraulichkeit umgab ihn... als hÃ¤tte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen. Aber das war nicht mÃ¶glich, sie hatte ihn ganz sicher noch nicht gesehen. Trotzdem schien er ihr so unheimlich vertraut... Wie in Trance griff ihre Hand nach ihren Lippen, berÃ¼hrte sie sacht... Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?  
  
Diese tiefen, tiefen Augen, so dunkel und.... schwarz, Ã¼berall Schwarz....  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 8  
  
********************************** 


	9. Hope in deepest darkness 9

Kapitel 9  
  
  
  
Wieder war sie hier, in dieser tiefen Dunkelheit, die ihren KÃ¶rper vollkommen umschloss, die sie gefangen hielt. Wieder war sie allein.. Ja, sie war allein... ohne diese grÃ¤sslichen Augen, die sie so unendlich lang anstarrten. Aufseufzend schlang Bulma wie immer ihre Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine. Zum ersten Mal war sie dankbar hier zu sein, gleichzeitig aber spÃ¼rte sie stÃ¤rker als je zuvor die viel zu bekannte tiefe Einsamkeit.  
  
Schluchzend rollte sie sich noch mehr zusammen.. Warum konnte dieser Alptraum nicht ENDLICH ein Ende haben?  
  
  
  
Etwas unbeholfen stand Vegeta vor der verschlossenen TÃ¼r. Schon mehrmals hatte es seine Hand geschafft, die wuchtige TÃ¼rklinke zu berÃ¼hren, jedoch wich just im Augenblick der BerÃ¼hrung jegliche Kraft aus seinem KÃ¶rper. Eine Ã¤hnliche Situation hatte er bei weitem noch nie erlebt. Schnaubend starrte er die im Mondlicht glitzernde Klinke an. Ein solch kleines Ding hatte die Macht, ihn, den Prinzen der Saiya-jin, aufzuhalten?  
  
Die Klinke nicht aus den Augen lassend lehnte er sich gegen die gegenÃ¼berliegende SÃ¤ule und lieÃŸ sich die Ereignisse noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.. zu schnell war es passiert, zu schnell, als das er hÃ¤tte anders reagieren kÃ¶nnen. Was wohl all die anderen... noch schlimmer.. was sein Vater nun wohl dachte??  
  
Er hatte den groÃŸen Saal betreten, sich durch die feiernde Menge gemischt und.. ja, dieses MÃ¤dchen wiedergesehen, sie lange.. zu lange?.. angesehen. Dann plÃ¶tzlich war sie zusammengesackt und seine eigenen Arme hatten sie aufgefangen, sie beinahe unbemerkt weggetragen, in ihr Zimmer gebracht und diese verdammte TÃ¼r hinter ihm wieder geschlossen.  
  
Nun stand er hier.. verwirrt? Planlos? Hilflos? Nein, nicht er! Aber warum schaffte er es nur nicht, diese verfluchte Klinke noch einmal zu drÃ¼cken, diese TÃ¼r noch einmal zu Ã¶ffnen und... und... ja... was dann?  
  
Den Kopf schÃ¼ttelnd trat er dichter an die TÃ¼r. Dies war eine Herausforderung, die er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, die er natÃ¼rlich annehmen wÃ¼rde und aus der er selbstverstÃ¤ndlich als Sieger hervorgehen wÃ¼rde, jawohl! Tief durchatmend legte er etwas verkrampft seine linke Hand auf die Klinke.. wieder war eine Kraftlosigkeit zu spÃ¼ren. Nein, das musste doch zu schaffen sein. (Vegeta vs TÃ¼rklinke.. ein spannendes Duell!!!) HA, einfach drÃ¼cken und durch. Seine gesamte Kraft schien nun in seinen linken Arm zu flieÃŸen, der langsam die TÃ¼rklinke in Richtung Marmorboden bewegte.  
  
Im nÃ¤chsten Moment fand er sich in einer silbernen Dunkelheit wieder. Schweigend sah Vegeta sich um, erkannte aber nur einige Umrisse. Trotz des hellen Lichts des nahenden Vollmondes und den groÃŸen Fenstern schien dieses Zimmer von einer tiefen Leere, einer tiefen Dunkelheit verschleiert zu werden. Seltsam...  
  
Nachdenklich durchquerte er den Raum und sah prÃ¼fend nach drauÃŸen, wo der Mond alles in dieses silberne Licht tauchte. Vegeta spÃ¼rte den nÃ¤herrÃ¼ckenden Vollmond deutlich. Sein Blut, sein ganzer KÃ¶rper schien zu vibrieren, sich zu erhitzen. Dieses brennende GefÃ¼hl war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem der Verwandlung in einen Oozaru. In der morgigen Nacht war es wieder soweit. Nur den Kriegern hÃ¶chsten Ranges war es erlaubt, sich in dieser Nacht dem vollkommenen Rausch dieser Verwandlung auszusetzen. Alle Triebe, Instinkte und tiefsten KrÃ¤fte ballten sich in diesem einen Moment zu einer gewaltigen Energie zusammen.... ein berauschendes und ersehntes Erlebnis.  
  
Ein leises seufzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, schien ihn sogar locken zu wollen. Sein Kopf drehte sich starr nach hinten. Er hatte ja vollkommen vergessen, warum er eigentlich hier war.  
  
ZÃ¶gernd nÃ¤herte er sich dem breiten Bett, das auf dem ersten Blick leer zu sein schien. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man aber eine schmale Gestalt erkennen...  
  
PrÃ¼fend glitt sein Blick Ã¼ber den ruhig atmenden KÃ¶rper. Sie war wirklich eine seltene SchÃ¶nheit.  
  
Lautlos lieÃŸ er sich auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl sinken, legten den KÃ¶pf in seine linke Hand und sah sie an, sah sie einfach nur an.  
  
  
  
Bulma schreckte auf. Hatte sie geschlafen? Langsam blickte sie sich um.. Dunkelheit. Die ewige Dunkelheit, die nun schon fast zu einem Zuhause geworden war. Aber etwas war plÃ¶tzlich anders. Ein GefÃ¼hl der WÃ¤rme schien ihr Innerstes zu erfÃ¼llen. Schon sehr, sehr lange hatte sie so etwas nicht mehr gefÃ¼hlt.. und wie GUT sich das anfÃ¼hlte. Tief einatmend legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Knie...  
  
  
  
Ein gelangweiltes Grollen durchschnitt die eiserne Stille. Der KÃ¶rper des MÃ¤dchens lag da und tat keinen Mucks. Das war Vegeta jetzt langsam doch zu einseitig. Es war zwar keineswegs negativ, dass eine Frau ausnahmsweise mal ruhig und vor allem still war, aber DAS war doch wohl nicht normal!  
  
Schnaubend nÃ¤herte er sich dem noch immer tief schlafenden MÃ¤dchen.. Ein Ruck durchfuhr seinen KÃ¶rper, als er sich schlieÃŸlich Ã¼ber sie beugte. Was war das fÃ¼r ein Geruch? SÃ¼ÃŸlich und merkwÃ¼rdig.. anregend. Verwirrt atmete er den Geruch ein weiteres Mal tief ein. Parfum war ihm nicht unbekannt. Schon oft hatten ihm die Frauen damit den Atem geraubt, aber das.. dieser Duft hatte eine schon beinahe eine berauschende Wirkung auf ihn. Oder lag es doch nur am Vollmond? Nicht nur die KrÃ¤fte, auch die Triebe stiegen in dieser Nacht gewaltig an. Trotzdem, dieser Geruch war mehr als angenehm. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er den Duft, der offensichtlich nur von diesem MÃ¤dchen ausging.  
  
Nach langer Regungslosigkeit und vollkommener Stille, wurde diese von einem leisen seufzen gestÃ¶rt. Ãœberrascht Ã¶ffnete Vegeta die Augen wieder... schlagartig erstarrte sein gesamter KÃ¶rper, als er in zwei tiefblaue Augen blickte.  
  
  
  
VerstÃ¶rt richtete sich Bulma etwas auf. Die dunklen Augen ihres Beobachters starrten noch immer in die ihren.  
  
Diese Augen hatten etwas seltsam Bekanntes. Bei dem Versuch, sich daran zu erinnern begann ihr Kopf zu drÃ¶hnen. Es war nun wohl auch keine gute Idee, sich zu fragen, was eigentlich passiert war und wie sie hier her gekommen war. Aber die Frage, wer diese Gestalt vor ihr war lieÃŸ sich nicht so einfach verwerfen. Nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte sie, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war und, dass ihr GegenÃ¼ber wohl ein Mann sein musste. Was hatte also dieser Typ hier zu suchen? War es etwa der KÃ¶nig? Die Frisur wÃ¼rde jedenfalls hin kommen.. Aber diese Augen, die sie das Mondlicht gerade noch erkennen lieÃŸ.. nein, ganz sicher nicht der KÃ¶nig.  
  
Nach Minuten ewiger Stille, wie es ihr schien, wurde in ihrem Inneren plÃ¶tzlich ein Funke entfacht, der sich in Ihren Augen wiederspiegelte. Wie konnte es dieser Kerl wagen, sich wÃ¤hrend sie schlief Ã¼ber sie zu beugen.. wenn er nicht noch schlimmeres getan hatte? Hatte auf diesem verfluchten Planeten denn kein einziges Wesen zumindest einen Anflug von Anstand?  
  
  
  
Vegeta war noch immer sprachlos. Diese tiefblauen Augen und die Tatsache, dass sie aufgewacht war, wÃ¤hrend er sich Ã¼ber sie gebeugt hatte, hatten ihn gelÃ¤hmt. Diese Augen waren schlicht und einfach faszinierend fÃ¼r ihn. Trotz des tiefen Blaus schienen sie durch und durch leer zu sein. Er kannte nur dunkle Augen, wie alle Saiya-jin sie hatten, tiefschwarz, kalt und emotionslos. Aber ihre waren so hell, freundlich, so unschuldig und eben seltsam leer.  
  
Nun schienen sie ihn zu mustern, ihn aber nicht zu erkennen. Es war wohl zu dunkel.  
  
Erschrocken wich er zurÃ¼ck, als die vermeintlich leeren Augen plÃ¶tzlich erzÃ¼rnt aufleuchteten. Stimmungsschwankungen waren nichts ungewÃ¶hnliches fÃ¼r Frauen, vor allem fÃ¼r Saiya-jin Frauen, aber DAS war doch etwas erschreckend. Vor Sekunden noch so unschuldig und jetzt schon beinahe HasserfÃ¼llt. Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Wo blieb die Dankbarkeit und der Respekt vor IHM, dem PRINZEN? SchlieÃŸlich hatte ER sie hier her gebracht und sogar wegen ihr auf das Fest verzichtet, das nun wohl den HÃ¶hepunkt erreichen mÃ¼sste. Etwas wÃ¼tend blitzten seine Augen zurÃ¼ck, hielten dem Blick des MÃ¤dchens aber nicht wirklich stand. Trotzdem wich sein Blick nicht zurÃ¼ck. Eine Niederlage wÃ¼rde er ganz sicher nicht einstecken mÃ¼ssen, schon gar nicht gegen eine so schwache Frau. Das hatte er noch nie und sein Stolz lieÃŸ dies auch nicht zu.  
  
Mit einem fiesen LÃ¤cheln wich er zwei Schritte zurÃ¼ck und lieÃŸ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl nieder. Aufgeben? Von wegen!  
  
  
  
In Bulma begann es langsam zu brodeln. Sie hatte allen Grund, wÃ¼tend zu sein, das war ja wohl klar. Das war ihr Zimmer... zumindest schlief sie und verbrachte die meiste Zeit darin. Aber was zum Teufel fiel diesem Saiya-jin ein, ihr einfach dreist anzugrinsen, sich majestÃ¤tisch auf den Stuhl zu setzten und sie ebenfalls mit wÃ¼tend blitzenden Augen anzusehen? Das war ja wohl die HÃ¶he.  
  
Immerhin aber war er jetzt besser zu erkennen, da das Mondlicht nun direkt auf ihn fiel. MuskulÃ¶s, ungestÃ¼me Frisur, markante GesichtszÃ¼ge und in eine elegante RÃ¼stung verpackt.. na ja, es kam einer RÃ¼stung zumindest nahe (*dieses Bild ansabbert das sie vor Augen hat* ... *lÃ¤Ã¤Ã¤chz* ^^v). Besonders auffallend aber war die Ã„hnlichkeit mit dem KÃ¶nig. Wenn man sich den ekelhaften Bart (wÃ¤h.. BÃ¤rte.. *ekel*) mal dazudachte... Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. Die Ã„hnlichkeit und... dieses kleine Wappen auf der Linken Seite des Brustpanzers. Konnte das etwa...?  
  
  
  
Noch immer LÃ¤chelnd stellte Vegeta fest, dass sie ihn wohl erkannt haben musste. Was ihn wohl verraten hatte? Sicher die groÃŸe Ã„hnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. Ja, er war der Prinz und nun schon sehr gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. So verhielt man sich schlieÃŸlich keinem Prinzen gegenÃ¼ber. Manche waren schon wegen bei weitem weniger hingerichtet worden. Der KÃ¶nigsfamilie war stets mit Respekt zu begegnen und wer sich dagegen stellte, wÃ¼rde das nicht unbeschadet Ã¼berstehen oder konnte froh sein, wenn er Ã¼berhaupt lebend davon kam.  
  
Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm. Diesen Blick kannte er wie nichts anderes, denn er war erfÃ¼llt von Angst. Hmh, warum hatte sie wohl Angst? Sein Vater konnte zwar recht brutal sein, aber zu seinen Frauen war er immer zurÃ¼ckhaltend. Er verpasste ihnen wohl hÃ¶chstens blaue Flecke, aber das war dann auch schon alles.  
  
Hatte sie vielleicht schon von ihm gehÃ¶rt, dem erbarmungslosen, grausamen und kÃ¤mpferischen Prinzen? WÃ¤re jedenfalls mÃ¶glich. Sklaven laberten viel, wenn sie unter sich waren.  
  
Gespannt wartete er auf ihren nÃ¤chsten Schritt und war umso Ã¼berraschter, als sie ihre Arme um ihre Beine schlang, den Kopf auf ihre Knie legte und hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann.  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 9  
  
************************************** 


	10. Hope in deepest darkness 10

Uff.. heute wurde mein Kopf regelrecht mit Ideen bombardiert. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Woche auf keinen Fall weiter schreiben, aber wenn ich schon mal so eine Flut an Ideen habe (auch was den Schluss betrifft.. bin ganz überrascht von mir selber *lol*) . . .  
  
Aber ausnahmsweise plappere ich diesmal nicht ewig, sondern fang gleich an ^__^ (WOW ^^v .. ach ja.. ihr wisst ja, die Sternchen ersetzten die Anführungszeichen!!! ^^°)  
  
********************************+  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
  
  
Ein Knurren grollte durch Vegeta*s Kehle. Eine von der verweichlichten Sorte war sie also. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich zurück und wartete ab, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte. Nicht zu fassen, was für einen schwächlichen Anblick sie ihm doch bot.  
  
Nach schier unendlich langer Zeit ließ ihr Schluchzen dann endlich nach, aber noch immer verharrte sie in ihrer Körperumschlungenen Position. Ein seltsames Wesen, das Vegeta nicht im geringsten einschätzen und einordnen konnte. Sie war ein Rätsel für ihn und vielleicht war genau das der Grund für seine Unschlüssigkeit und Verwirrtheit. Eben hatte sie deutlich bewiesen, wie unglaublich schwach sie war und trotzdem hatte sie die Macht, ihn aus seinen Bahnen zu werfen.  
  
Trotz allem, dieses weinerliche Getue nervte ihn und dulden konnte er es schon gar nicht. Ein weiteres, nun lauteres Knurren verließ seine Kehle, zeigte ihr nun hoffte er endgültig, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart anders zu verhalten hatte.  
  
Bulma war geschockt. Geschockt von sich selbst. Warum hatte sie ihm gegenüber diese Schwäche gezeigt? Eben hatte sie ihren größten und wichtigsten Vorsatz einfach so gebrochen und das in Gegenwart des Prinzen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Einer dieser Bastarde hatte sie eben weinen sehen.  
  
Verflucht, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Bei allem Stolz, der ihr geholfen hatte, es bis hierher durchzuhalten.. ihre Kraft war endgültig erloschen. Nichts mehr war übrig. Es war zu viel, einfach zu viel. Jetzt war ja eigentlich alles egal.. ja, alles egal.  
  
Bulma hob ihren Kopf an, blickte zu ihrem Beobachter mit all dem Hass, der sich aufgestaut hatte, mit aller Wut, die in ihr brodelte, mit den letzten Funken ihres flammenden Stolzes. *Macht es dir Spaß, huh? Muss ja wirklich sehr unterhaltsam sein, mich zu beobachten, während ich schlafe. Oh ja, ihr verfluchten Bastarde macht euch doch aus allem einen Spaß.*  
  
Der Saiya-jin blickte sie nun überrascht, aber zugleich auch unendlich wütend an.  
  
Egal, alles egal!!  
  
*Ja, sei nur wütend. Töte mich doch, wenn du willst. Das willst du doch, huh?! Los, töte mich.* Bulma lachte auf, was den Saiya-jin unwillkürlich zurückschrecken ließ. *Nein, das tust du nicht. Und warum tust du es nicht? Dir, deinem verfluchter Vater, deinem ganzen Volk gefällt es doch, andere leiden zu sehen, nicht wahr? Ja, es gefällt euch, weil ihr keine Ahnung habt. Weißt du wie es ist, aus seiner Familie gerissen zu werden, sie zu verlieren? Weißt du, was das Wort Verlust bedeutet, huh? Weißt du wie es ist, sich Tag für Tag zur Schau stellen zu müssen? Weißt du verdammt noch mal wie es ist, vollkommen einsam und allein zu sein? Ihr verdammten Saiya- jin habt einfach KEINE AHNUNG....*  
  
Ein klatschendes Geräusch hallte an den Wänden wieder und Bulma blickte den Saiya-jin ausdruckslos an. *Nein, du kannst es nicht wissen. Ihr Saiya-jin habt keine Gefühle.. DÜRFT keine haben! Ihr wachst auf, um zu kämpfen. Woher sollt ihr also wissen, was das alles bedeutet. Ihr versucht doch alles, das euch nicht passt, mit Gewalt zu lösen, meint, ihr seid so unglaublich stark.. dabei könnt ihr nicht mal eine Konfrontation mit der Wahrheit ertragen.* Traurig lächelnd strich sie über ihre gerötete Wange. Jetzt war sie mit ihre Kraft vollkommen am Ende.  
  
Ungläubig starrte Vegeta zu dem Mädchen, das ihn erst hysterisch angeschrieen hatte und nun wieder vollkommen ruhig zu sein schien. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner noch immer ausgestreckten Hand, die sie geschlagen hatte. Er hatte sie geschlagen... Aber hatte sie das nicht verdient? Natürlich hatte sie das! Sie hatte ihn, sein Volk.. ja sogar seinen Vater aufs schlimmste verurteilt und beleidigt.  
  
Perplex setzte er sich zu ihr an den Bettrand. Warum er das tat, wusste er nicht. Lange sah er in ihre ausdruckslosen Augen, die ihn vor wenigen Augenblicken noch voller Hass angesehen hatten. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass so viel Hass und Wut in diesem scheinbar sehr zerbrechlichen Wesen schlummerten.  
  
Vegeta versuchte nachzudenken. Nachzudenken über das, was sie da eben gesagt hatte, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Ein innerer Abwehrmechanismus schien sich eingeschaltet zu haben und verhinderte so jedes rütteln an seinem Glauben, seiner Herkunft. Was wusste dieses Mädchen denn schon? Sie stammte von einem primitiven und schwachen Volk, das nicht mal mehr existierte. Ein dummes Mädchen, das dumme Worte von sich gab. Sie war doch die, die keine Ahnung hatte...  
  
Er starrte auf seine seltsam brennende Hand. Er hatte schon viele schwache und hilflose Wesen geschlagen.. getötet. Aber dieses Mal war ihm nicht wohl dabei (wird auch Schlechtes Gewissen genannt ^.^).  
  
Bulma betrachtete sich den jungen Saiya-jin genau. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken.... ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es passierte wohl nicht jeden Tag, dass jemand seine Handlungsweise und sein Volk in Frage stellte. Allerdings war es überraschend, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Sie hatte es von Anfang an darauf angelegt... In diesem Zustand würde sie sowieso nicht lange überleben, unmöglich. Er hatte sie geschlagen, ja! Aber es hatte nicht wirklich weh getan und, was noch viel verwirrender und überraschender war, der Saiya-jin schien ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.  
  
Eine Marionette, deren Fäden langsam spröde wurden.... und irgendwann würden sie womöglich sie gänzlich reißen.  
  
Bulma entschloss sich nun ein für alle mal aufzugeben. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich nach dem Tod zu sehnen. Er kam nicht, wenn er nicht kommen musste und wollte. Nun gut, es würde schon weitergehen.. ja, das bestimmt. Aber irgendwann war es vorbei. Ob heute, morgen oder Jahre später. Es war egal!  
  
Und wenn schon alles egal war.. dann konnte sie es auch tun...  
  
Vegeta*s Körper zuckte zusammen. Überrascht blickte er auf seine Hand, auf der nun eine andere unglaublich zarte lag. *Bulma* ... Bulma? Was sollte das heißen? Hatte sie sich eben gerade vorgestellt?  
  
Jetzt verstand er wirklich die Welt nicht mehr. Warum war sie eigentlich nicht wimmernd zusammen gebrochen, als er sie geschlagen hatte? Warum war all die Angst aus ihren Augen verschwunden? Und warum zum Teufel lag ihre zierliche Hand auf seiner?  
  
Wieder verließ ein dumpfes Knurren seine Kehle... zu viele Fragen, deren Antworten er einfach nicht finden konnte. Aber die Frage, auf die er schnellstmöglichst eine Antwort finden sollte war: Was sollte er jetzt tun? Seine Gedanken schienen sich just in diesem Augenblick zu überschlagen. Es gab nur einen Ausweg...  
  
Bulma lauschte der Stille, die nach seinem Knurrlaut folgte. Sie hatte sich wirklich zusammenreißen müssen, denn zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit hätte sie laut loslachen können. Er schien wohl mit dieser Situation nicht umgehen zu können und mit seiner abweisende Haltung zu versuchen, diese Tatsache zu verschleiern.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden aber war ein weiterer Knurrlaut zu vernehmen, allerdings war ihr, als hätte sie *Vegeta* daraus filtern können. Vegeta, das musste wohl sein Name sein. Lächelnd ließ sie sich nach hinten auf ihr Kissen fallen. Der Planet hieß Vegeta, der König hieß Vegeta.. und oh.. dessen Sohn, der Prinz, der hieß auch noch Vegeta. Diese Saiya-jin waren ja sehr einfallsreich, was die Namengebung betraf.  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich nun wirklich unwohl und hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt weiter tun sollte. Er befand sich definitiv in einer absoluten Sackgasse und diese bedrückende Stille machte ihn noch zusätzlich nervös. Es war kaum zu glauben. Eigentlich sollte dieses Mädchen.. Bulma.. nun tot sein. Jede andere, jedes andere Wesen hätte er schon für weniger in Stücke zerlegt. Aber sie konnte er nicht mal richtig schlagen. Er war eine Schande für seine Rasse. Seltsamerweise konnte er einfach nicht anders.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie das Bett etwas ins Wanken gerat. Das Mä.. Bulma hatte sich zurückfallen lassen und lag nun mit geschlossenen Augen einfach so da. Also wirklich.. ein seltsames Wesen!!!  
  
Eine Wolke des süßlichen Geruchs umspielte nun wieder seine Nase.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen, ihre zarten Gesichtszüge, ihr langes, wellendes Haar.. ihren wunderschönen Körper... und dieser unglaublich angenehme Geruch. Das war zu viel! Verflucht.. was sollte es?  
  
Bulma öffnete geschockt ihre Augen. Was.. zum Teufel.. was fiel diesem Kerl ein? Aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Warum nicht? Sie wusste es nicht.. doch ihr Körper schien von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu kochen, als sich seine überraschend sanften Lippen auf die ihren pressten. Dieses Gefühl schien ihr so seltsam vertraut (man denke nun an Kapitel 4 ^.-) und vor allem, sie selbst genoss es mit all ihren Sinnen.  
  
Plötzlich löste er sich aber wieder von ihr, sah ihr tief in die Augen. Was nur? Was hatte er getan? Doch ihre Augen, sie spiegelten keine Ablehnung, sondern Wärme wieder. Sie lächelte ihn an, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. *Danke* ... Danke? Wofür?  
  
Vegeta*s Augen weiteten sich, denn nun versiegelte sie seine Lippen mit den ihren, die so sanft, weich und seidig waren.....  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 10  
  
**************************************************  
  
So, das war es für dieses Mal schon wieder! Uah, jetzt kommt halt lauter Zeugs, das ich absolut nicht kann (Wörtliche Rede, Romantik, etwas Lemon vielleicht auch *Schulterzuck* ^.^). Na ja, ich hoffe ich bekomme es alles halbwegs hin ^^° !  
  
Ich hab das Gefühl, jetzt geht's langsam auf den Schluss zu. Ich schätze mal, es kommen noch 2 Kapitel. Kann aber auch sein, dass beim Nächsten schon Schluss ist (*seufz* und ich schreib doch so gern an dieser FF *schnief*). Aber na ja, ich bin selbst gespannt, wie der Schluss werden wird. Ich kann mich noch immer nicht entscheiden, in welche Richtung es gehen soll. Also lassen wir uns alle doch einfach überraschen ^__^ !  
  
Alles Liebe, vielen Dank an euch alle und bis bald! 


	11. Hope in deepest darkness 11

Kapitel 11  
  
  
  
Vegeta*s Augen weiteten sich, denn nun versiegelte sie seine Lippen mit den ihren, die so sanft, weich und seidig waren.....  
  
Bulma hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da gerade machte und vor allem nicht, WARUM! Sie war bereit, sich diesem Saiya-jin hinzugeben, bis zur letzten Faser ihres KÃ¶rpers und ihrer Seele, obwohl sie ihn Ã¼berhaupt nicht kannte und er noch kein einziges Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Trotzdem sagte etwas in ihr, dass sie das Richtige tat.  
  
Jede BerÃ¼hrung lieÃŸ ihren KÃ¶rper noch weiter entflammen, schenkte ihr endlich die ersehnte WÃ¤rme, auf die sie so lange hatte warten mÃ¼ssen. Seine HÃ¤nde, seine Lippen, seine Zunge waren zu sÃ¼ÃŸ, um ihrer Versuchung zu wiederstehen. Zum ersten Mal spÃ¼rte sie wirkliche Begierde und Verlangen, diese tiefen GefÃ¼hle konnte sie einfach nicht unterdrÃ¼cken. All das, lÃ¶ste dieser geheimnisvolle Saiya-jin in ihr aus. Ob nun etwas besonderes an ihm war oder ob es ganz einfach an seinem durchtrainierten KÃ¶rper lag, das wusste sie nicht, aber er schien anders zu sein. Anders als der KÃ¶nig.. sein Vater, anders als die anderen MÃ¤nner hier im Palast. Sie vertraute ihm. Ja, in ihrem tiefsten Inneren wusste sie, dass er ihr nicht weh tun wÃ¼rde, ob kÃ¶rperlich oder seelisch.  
  
Vegeta war noch immer etwas Ã¼berrumpelt von dieser Reaktion. Sie hatte ihn einfach so zurÃ¼ckgekÃ¼sst. Er hÃ¤tte ja wirklich alles erwartet, eine Ohrfeige oder einen gellenden Schrei, aber DAS?! Sie kÃ¼sste ihn voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe, schien ihm so zu signalisieren, dass sie damit einverstanden war, dass auch sie es wollte.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass es nun an ihm lag, den nÃ¤chsten Schritt zu wagen. Ungern lÃ¶ste er sich von ihren Lippen, drÃ¼ckte sie mÃ¶glichst sanft in ihre Kissen und entledigte sich langsam von dem schweren Brustpanzer (*seufz*...). Seine Augen suchten verstohlen ihren Blick und fragten unabsichtlich ein letztes Mal, ob sie damit einverstanden war. Es war immer durchaus Ã¼blich, dass er sich unerbittlich das nahm, was er wollte. Egal ob es jemand anderen passte oder nicht. Aber dieses eine Mal konnte er sich das, was er in diesem Moment wirklich begehrte nicht ohne EinverstÃ¤ndnis nehmen. Es ging einfach nicht.  
  
Innerlich atmete er auf, als er ihr LÃ¤cheln sah, so unschuldig und scheinbar doch so verlangend. Jetzt gab es kein ZurÃ¼ck mehr und er wÃ¼rde sich nun auch nicht mehr zÃ¼geln. Sie wollte es so...  
  
Bulma seufzte wohlig auf, als er ihr das dÃ¼nne Kleid vom KÃ¶rper zog und sich ein prickelndes GefÃ¼hl in ihr breit machte. Nie hÃ¤tte sie gedacht, dass es auch so schÃ¶n sein, dass es auf fÃ¼r sie ZÃ¤rtlichkeit geben konnte. Seine warmen HÃ¤nde strichen Ã¼ber ihre zarte Haut, seine Lippen wanderten Ã¼ber ihren KÃ¶rper.  
  
Bulma genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, die nun folgte und grub ihre HÃ¤nde tiefer in sein tiefschwarzes Haar. Jedes GefÃ¼hl, jede BerÃ¼hrung sog sie in sich ein und fÃ¼hlte sich nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder frei.  
  
Sie seufzte auf, als er mit seiner Zunge von ihrem Bauch bis zum Mund hoch glitt und sie in diesem vergrub. Er wusste wohl, was er tat und zu tun hatte. LÃ¤chelnd erwiderte sie seine KÃ¼sse, die einfach zuckersÃ¼ÃŸ, zÃ¤rtlich und verlangend waren. Es waren ihre ersten wirklichen KÃ¼sse und das, was hier gerade passierte... ja, das war alles ihr Erstes Mal. Vergessen waren nun die rauen und harten BerÃ¼hrungen des KÃ¶nigs, vergessen seine BrutalitÃ¤t und Eigensucht. In diesem Moment war das alles nie geschehen.  
  
Eine Flut von GefÃ¼hlen durchjagte plÃ¶tzlich ihren KÃ¶rper, der sich nun selbststÃ¤ndig zu machen schien und sich regelrecht darunter aufbÃ¤umte. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Brustkorb und sah ihm Ã¼berrascht in seine Augen, die sie konzentriert und glitzernd anblickten. Ja, ER tat ihr nicht weh. Nein, er bescherte ihr ein GefÃ¼hl vollkommenen GlÃ¼cks und WÃ¤rme.  
  
Vegeta spÃ¼rte, wie einige Tropfen SchweiÃŸ kitzelnd Ã¼ber seinen RÃ¼cken rannen, sah ihr aber nur unentwegt in die Augen. Er hatte etwas MÃ¼he, ihr nicht weh zu tun, da seine Wollust noch immer Ã¼berdimensional anwuchs. Sie schien es aber zu genieÃŸen und vor allem schien es ihr mehr als zu gefallen. Nun ja, er musste wohl zugeben, dass es fÃ¼r ihn auch keinesfalls schlecht war. Im Gegenteil.. das hier war sogar Ã¼berraschenderweise besser als jeder Kampf oder jeder Verwandlung in einen Oozaru (und DAS will was heiÃŸen *nick*).  
  
Viele angenehme GefÃ¼hle hatten ihn in den letzten Augenblicken durchflutet, doch das GefÃ¼hl, ihren KÃ¶rper, ihre Haut, ihren Atem... sie ganz nah bei sich zu spÃ¼ren war schlicht und einfach bombastisch und anregend. Dazu kam noch immer dieser Duft, der jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut zu bedecken und sein Verlangen von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu steigern schien.  
  
Ein Keuchen drÃ¤ngte sich durch seine Kehle und hallte durch die Nacht. Seine Lippen schien es plÃ¶tzlich zu ihrem Nacken zu ziehen und diesem Drang konnte und wollte er nicht wiederstehen... ihre Haut schmeckte einfach unglaublich gut.  
  
Als er aber seine Zunge Ã¼ber ihren Nacken gleiten lieÃŸ, durchzog ihn ein elektrisierendes GefÃ¼hl, das in seinem KÃ¶rper zu explodieren schien und er biss direkt zwischen Schulter und Nacken zu. Bulma*s KÃ¶rper bÃ¤umte sich unter ihm auf, doch er lieÃŸ nicht locker, bis er den erwarteten metallischen Geschmack endlich schmeckte. Sein Mund versiegelte sofort die Bisswunde und lieÃŸ keinen Tropfen Blut zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Bulma hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und keuchte leise. Sie hatte zwar den sÃ¼ÃŸen Schmerz des Bisses gespÃ¼rt, war aber jetzt viel zu sehr damit beschÃ¤ftigt, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als sich zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Vegeta*s Kopf lag an ihren Nacken gelehnt und sie spÃ¼rte auch seine heftigen und heiÃŸen AtemzÃ¼ge. Ein wohliges Schaudern durchfuhr sie und endlich,... endlich fÃ¼hlte sie Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Mit einem LÃ¤cheln auf den Lippen und Vegeta*s ruhigem Atem im Nacken atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und schlief dann mit einer einsamen TrÃ¤ne, die Ã¼ber ihre Wange rollte ein.  
  
Vegeta Ã¶ffnete langsam die Augen, da das grelle Licht des Morgens blendete. Langsam versuchte er die morgendliche MÃ¼digkeit aus seinen Muskeln und gliedern zu strecken, doch etwas lag da an seine rechten Seite gepresst und hinderte ihn daran. Verschlafen blickte er an sich hinunter und entdeckte einen ozeanblauen Haarschopf, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte... Da kam die Erinnerung an diese letzte Nacht schlagartig wieder zurÃ¼ck und ein LÃ¤cheln Ã¼berflog fÃ¼r Sekunden seine Lippen.  
  
Ãœberrascht stellte er fest, dass er seinen linken Arm um Bulma*s KÃ¶rper gelegt hatte. Die letzte Nacht war einfach unglaublich gewesen und womÃ¶glich musste er sich nun endgÃ¼ltig eingestehen, dass er wirklich GefÃ¼hle fÃ¼r dieses MÃ¤dchen.. nein, fÃ¼r diese Frau empfand. Trotzdem fÃ¼hlte er sich keineswegs anders als sonst. Seine mentale wie kÃ¶rperliche Kraft war noch immer zu spÃ¼ren, kein Unterschied. Erschreckt erstarrte er aber, als er plÃ¶tzlich Bewegung neben sich spÃ¼rte.  
  
Bulma blinzelte verschlafen und konnte nur etwas verschwommen Hautfarbenes erkennen. Nach weiterem Blinzeln erkannte sie aber einen krÃ¤ftig gebauten Brustkorb, der sich stetig hob und senkte. Mit einem zufriedenen LÃ¤cheln kuschelte sie sich etwas fester in die Arme des Prinzen und genoss das prickelnde GefÃ¼hl, das seine BerÃ¼hrungen in ihrem KÃ¶rper auslÃ¶sten.  
  
So lag sie angekuschelt einige stille Augenblicke lang, bis sie etwas unsanft abgeschÃ¼ttelt wurde. Fragend sah sie auf und blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen Vegeta*s, die sie abwesen anstarrten. Etwas schwerfÃ¤llig setze auch sie sich nun, ihm direkt gegenÃ¼ber im Schneidersitz auf.  
  
Wieder durchschoss sie ein gewaltiger kribbelnder Sturm, als Vegeta mit dem Zeigefinger an ihrem Hals entlang fuhr und ihn direkt zwischen ihrer rechten Schulter und Nacken ruhen lieÃŸ. Bulma folgte aufmerksam seinem Finger und dort, wo er jetzt stehen geblieben war, entdeckte sie eine klar erkennbare Bisswunde, die leicht rÃ¶tlich schimmerte und garantiert eine mehr als deutliche Narbe zurÃ¼cklassen wÃ¼rde. Vegeta fuhr an der Wunde mehrmals entlang und schnaubte schlieÃŸlich etwas, als ihn Bulma mit ihrem fragenden Blick fÃ¶rmlich durchbohrte. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Es musste schlieÃŸlich etwas zu bedeuten haben... oder hatte er es nur aus reinem Libido getan? Nein, er sah viel zu... nachdenklich aus, konnte seinen Blick kaum noch von dieser Wunde reiÃŸen.  
  
Er Ã¶ffnete den Mund und Bulma erwartete nun die Antwort. Auch war sie neugierig. Sie hatte noch nie seine Stimme gehÃ¶rt, mal abgesehen von Knurr- , Seufz- und StÃ¶hnlauten. Doch wurde sie enttÃ¤uscht, da er seine Lippen wieder verschloss und offenbar sogar vor hatte, zu gehen. Schnell griff sie sanft nach seinem Handgelenk.  
  
Vegeta spÃ¼rte einen leichten Zug an seinem Handgelenk, dicht gefolgt von einem wohligen GefÃ¼hl. Bulma versuchte ihn festzuhalten und er musste sich wohl geschlagen geben. Sie hatte das Recht zu erfahren, was es mit diesem Biss auf sich hatte, auch wenn er es selbst nicht wirklich wusste.  
  
Verstohlen sah er in ihre tiefblauen Augen, sah ihr aufmunterndes LÃ¤cheln. Er hatte es ganz bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt. Aber seine innere Stimme, sein natÃ¼rlicher Instinkt hatte es ihm befohlen und gegen diese inneren MÃ¤chte, konnte nicht einmal er sich wehren. Ein weiteres Mal strich er vorsichtig Ã¼ber die Wunde. *Du gehÃ¶rst jetzt.... mir.* Er selbst war Ã¼berrascht von seiner festen und ernsthaften Stimme, erwartete nun ihre Reaktion und ob sie Ã¼berhaupt verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Bulma begutachtete nun die Wunde, so gut es ging. Ja, sie hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was das hieÃŸ. Sie gehÃ¶rte ihm, nur ihm, sonst keinem. Noch immer lÃ¤chelnd sah sie ihn an. So Ã¼berrascht und erschrocken sie nun auch sein sollte... nein, sie fÃ¼hlte nur ein GefÃ¼hl unendlichen GlÃ¼cks und auch Sicherheit. Seufzend legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Brustkorb, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie es verstanden und akzeptiert hatte.  
  
Vegeta wollte seine Arme um sie schlingen, sprang aber geschockt auf, als er das Ki seines Vaters in der NÃ¤he fÃ¼hlte. Hastig zog er sich seine RÃ¼stung Ã¼ber und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Ki, das sich nÃ¤herte. Durch den Gang konnte er jetzt also nicht mehr, blieb nur noch eines, das Fenster. NervÃ¶s fummelte er an dem Riegel herum, bis er ihn endlich offen hatte und wollte schon nach drauÃŸen springen, als zwei HÃ¤nde sein Gesicht nach unten zogen und Lippen sich auf die seinen pressten, Ã¼ber die sofort ein LÃ¤cheln huschte. Ungern drÃ¼ckte er sie sanft von sich und verschwand ein *Bis bald* murmelnd durch das offene Fenster. (hat ja fast was von Romeo und Julia *lol* ^.^)  
  
Nachdem er aus Bulma*s Sichtfeld verschwunden war, krabbelte sie etwas unsicher wieder ins Bett. Etwas stimmte nicht, das war klar, sonst wÃ¤re er nicht so schnell verschwunden. Oder wollte er sie nun doch nicht mehr fÃ¼r sich haben? Bedeutete dieser Biss doch weniger, als sie gedacht hatte?  
  
Bulma schreckte hoch, als die TÃ¼r zu knarren begann und sozusagen die Antwort in ihr Zimmer trat.... der KÃ¶nig, mit seinen widerlich glitzernden Augen. Ihr war klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte und auch, was er wollte. Panisch griff sie sich an die Wunde. Sie gehÃ¶rte ihm, NUR ihm. Mit wÃ¼tend blitzenden Augen ging sie rÃ¼ckwÃ¤rts, presste sich schlieÃŸlich mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand, doch der KÃ¶nig lachte nur sein ekelhaftes Lachen und ging langsam auf sie zu. Nein, sie wollte nicht... NEIN!  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel 11  
  
****************************************  
  
So, gleich zu Anfang, JA, die Idee des Bisses kommt NICHT von mir. Ich hatte zwar schon von Anfang an so etwas in der Art vor, als ich aber in einigen FF dieses *Ritual* gefunden hab, hab ich mir gedacht, ein Biss passt besser als alles andere, oder? ^.^ Ich hoffe ihr seid mir deswegen nicht bÃ¶se.. Ich hab diesen Teil zwar etwas lÃ¤nger geschrieben, als er jetzt hier vor euch ist, aber ich hab mir gedacht, das kommt alles noch in den nÃ¤chsten Teil. Ich schÃ¤tze jetzt kommen also doch noch 2 Teile, da ich mich endlich fÃ¼r den Schluss entschieden habe (gab da zwei MÃ¶glichkeiten, zwischen denen ich einfach nicht wÃ¤hlen konnte ^^Â°..).  
  
Wie findet ihr Ã¼brigens den Anfang dieses Teils? Also ich kann einfach nicht einen Lemon Teil schreiben. Passt erstens meiner Meinung nach nicht in diese FF und zweitens kann ich es schlicht und einfach nicht wirklich ^^v . Aber etwas angedeutet hab ich dafÃ¼r schon ^.- !  
  
Alles Liebe und bis bald *wink*! ^.^ 


	12. Hope in deepest darkness 12

Kapitel 12  
  
  
  
Vegeta ließ sich langsam auf der Klippe nieder, verschränkte die Arme und sah abwesend zu Vegeta-sei auf. Er hatte den Planeten kurzerhand hinter sich gelassen und war auf einen kleinen Nachbarplaneten geflogen... Er musste nachdenken... sich klar werden, was er nun wollte und wie es weitergehen sollte. Die letzte Nacht hatte vieles verändert und er selbst hatte das alles ausgelöst. Aber es war Zweifels ohne eine der schönsten Nächte gewesen, die er je erlebt hatte und vor allem hatte ihm sein Instinkt befohlen, sie für immer an ihn zu binden. Seinem Instinkt vertraute er voll und ganz, also konnte es nur die richtige Wahl gewesen sein.  
  
Bulma ließ ihre zitternde Hand ins Wasser gleiten und keuchte vor Schmerz auf. Jede Bewegung versetzte ihr einen heftigen Stich, selbst das Atmen fiel ihr mehr als schwer. Leise wimmernd ließ sie ihren Körper kraftlos in die kühle Quelle gleiten, die ganz in der Nähe des Palastes war. Sie versuchte möglichst schmerzfrei tief einzuatmen und roch den süßlichen Duft der wundersamen Blumen, die hier so zahlreich die Landschaft verschönerten.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht in Sicherheit war. Schließlich war sie geflüchtet und hatte den vor Wut schäumenden König einfach stehen lassen. Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, wie sie das überhaupt geschafft hatte, ihre Erinnerung hatte dabei aber große Lücken. Stöhnend ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück auf einen mit Moos bewachsenen Stein sinken.. Trotz aller Schmerzen, sie hatte das Richtige getan...  
  
Ja, sie hatte sich geweigert, ihren Körper diesem verfluchten Bastard ein weiteres Mal ohne Wiederstand auszuliefern. Mit all ihrer Kraft, die ihr in dieser wunderschönen letzten Nach geschenkt wurde, hatte sie sich ihm endlich zur Wehr gesetzt. Das ganze Schauspiel hatte den König amüsiert, als er aber die Wunde entdeckt hatte, war er rasend vor Wut geworden, hatte auf sie eingeschlagen und bei Gott ja, sie wunderte sich, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Mit dieser Wunde gehörte sie ganz Vegeta und ihre Loyalität hatte ihre Kraft noch gesteigert.  
  
Grummelnd sah Vegeta in die tiefe Schlucht hinunter und schleuderte einige Ki-Bälle in die finsteren Schatten. Nicht zu fassen, er machte sich seit Tagen nur noch Gedanken und Probleme wegen dieser Frau, hatte sogar mit ihr geschlafen und vermutlich sogar.... selbst in seinen eigenen Gedanken war es schwer, dieses Wort auszusprechen, diese Tatsache zu zugeben.. vermutlich sogar... sogar.. etwas wie... verdammt ja, er liebte sie. Ein weiterer, aber bei weitem größerer Ki-Ball ließ die Landschaft um ihn herum explodieren, drückte seine verwirrten Gefühle aus.  
  
Keuchend sank er zu Boden, als er nach einigen Stunden die ganze Schlucht und mit ihr den ganzen kleinen und unbewohnten Planeten in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte. Schweißperlen tropften unentwegt von seinem Kinn, rannen hinunter zum Nacken, als er den Kopf hob und wieder zu Vegeta-sei, dem großen rötlichen Ball über ihm aufblickte. Da war sein Volk, seine Heimat... und er fühlte Verrat. Hatte er wirklich alles verraten, woran er noch vor kurzen geglaubt hatte? Er fühlte sich aber nicht schwach, er war noch immer der Selbe. Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiya-jin, Sohn des großen... Sohn des...  
  
Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz.... Nein, sie war sicher nicht so dumm.. oder? Er war sich sicher, dass sie verstanden hatte.. aber so dumm, nein, so dumm durfte.. KONNTE sie nicht sein. Mit einem kräftigen Abstoß schoss er gen Himmel, Richtung Vegeta-sei.  
  
Bulma wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon bei dieser Quelle war, aber ihr Körper schmerzte entsetzlich und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie es noch schaffen würde, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Sie hatte schon einige Aussetzer gehabt und die heiße Nachmittagssonne gab ihr den Rest. Ihr Körper begann zu beben und ihr Unterbewusstsein schien eine schlimme Vorahnung zu haben.  
  
Langsam und vor Schmerzen schon fast schreiend ließ sie sich in das duftende Blumenmeer fallen und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Mit glasigen Augen betrachtete sie sich eine blau schimmernde Blume, die schon ihren Kopf hängen ließ und scheinbar von schweren Gewitterregen etwas zerfetzt wurde. Es musste eine der schönsten Blumen gewesen sein, als sie noch in voller Blüte und jung gewesen war. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Bulmas rissige Lippen. Wie sagte man früher auf der Erde immer? Ah ja... *Immer auf die Kleinen...* hauchte Bulma kraftlos.  
  
Schwerfällig öffnete sie die Augen.. sie musste wohl wieder weggetreten sein. Für wie lange wohl? Die Sonne brannte in ihren Augen, hatte sich also noch nicht viel weiter bewegt...  
  
Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm immer wieder, sie versuchte aber noch immer die blaue Blume auszumachen. Sie lächelte gequält, als sie sie wieder gefunden hatte und fixierte sie. Ein schwaches Geschöpf, wie sie selbst, das ausgenutzt, missachtet und zertreten wurde, wenn man es nicht mehr brauchte.... Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als die kleine blaue Blume unter einem stampfenden Fußtritt verschwand und ihr ein weiß-golden-schimmernder Stiefel entgegenblitzte. Insgeheim hoffte sie, es wäre Vegeta, der sie von hier weit.. weit wegbringen, sie endlich befreien würde.  
  
Aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht war, als sich der Stiefel wieder hob, sich auf sie zu bewegte und eine kleine, zerdrückte und tote Blume zurückließ. Verschwommen erkannte sie über sich die Rüstung des Königs. Ihn hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Normalerweise überließ er doch den Kriegern die Drecksarbeit... Vermutlich hatte sie ihn zu wütend gemacht, als dass er sich seine Rache an einer kleinen, kaputten, wehr- und kraftlosen Sklavin nehmen ließ.  
  
Ein kaltes Lachen dröhnte in ihren Ohren und ein kurzer Windstoß wirbelte ihr einige Haarstränen ins Gesicht. Dann war nichts mehr, nur bedrückende und einsame Stille. Er ließ sie hier zurück, ließ sie langsam und qualvoll zugrunde gehen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, zu groß waren die Schmerzen, zu groß ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wieder schlang die Dunkelheit ihre Flügel um ihren kraftlosen Körper.  
  
Vegeta sah sich in Bulma*s Zimmer panisch um. Es war verwüstet, die Fenster waren in ihre Einzelteile zersplittert.. und das Schlimmste, nirgendwo war Bulma. Selbst nicht die geringste Spur ihres Ki war im gesamten Palast zu finden. Keuchend rannte er durch den gesamten Palast, schließlich in sein Zimmer, um sich des Brustpanzers zu entledigen. Noch immer nach Luft ringend rannte er nach draußen. Wie sollte er sie nur finden? Nicht einmal das Ki seines Vaters war zu finden.. Das war kein gutes Zeichen!  
  
Alles was er nun tun konnte, war die Umgebung abzusuchen. Blitzschnell schoss er auf die höchste Spitze des Palastes und ließ sich dort langsam nieder. Konzentrieren, er musste sich konzentrieren. Heftig Keuchend schloss er die Augen, beruhigte allmählich seinen Atem und befreite so gut es ging seinen Geist.  
  
Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich Angst. Angst etwas zu verlieren, das ihm gezeigt hatte, was wahre und aufrichtige Gefühle waren, die nicht so kalt, herzlos und einsam wie sein Hass und seine Wut waren. Aber auch Angst, das Wesen zu verlieren, das er liebte. Auch, wenn er sie kaum kannte hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, mit ihr und ihrer Seele verbunden zu sein und genau das musste er nun nutzen.  
  
Nach schier unendlich langen Minuten blitzte etwas in ihm, in seinen Gedanken auf. Nach kurzem Zögern analysierte er diesen.. ja, es war wie ein Ruf. Beunruhigend schwach, aber er war da und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es der Ruf war, auf den er gewartet hatte. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren erhob er sich in die Lüfte und flog der späten Nachmittagssonne entgegen... drosselte seine Geschwindigkeit nach kurzer Zeit aber wieder, als sein Puls schlagartig zu steigen begann. Hier musste sie sein, hier ganz in der Nähe! Konzentriert suchten seine dunklen Augen die Gegend ab, fanden aber nur weite bunte Blumenfelder und Wälder.  
  
Ein dunkler Schrei dröhnte durch die Landschaft, ließ jedes Lebewesen aufschrecken und die Berge erzittern.  
  
Vegeta verlor die Geduld und eine goldene Aura umgab seinen vor Wut bebenden Körper. Er hasste es, wenn er keine Kontrolle über das Geschehen hatte und außerdem schien die Zeit, die im Moment sein größter Gegner war Oberhand zu gewinnen. Schnaubend versuchte er sich noch einmal zu konzentrieren und ließ seine Augen ein weiteres Mal die Landschaft absuchen.  
  
Etwas weiter entfernt von ihm entdeckte er einen kleinen Wasserfall und einige verstreute Quellen und genau dort, ja, endlich.. dort spürte er ein schwaches Ki. Zögernd bewegte er sich auf die Stelle zu und landete direkt neben einer der Quellen. Er fühlte, dass sie nun direkt vor seinen Augen sein müsste, aber alles, was seine Augen sahen, waren Blumen und Gräser. Knurrend schwenkte sein Blick über die weite Graslandschaft...  
  
Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich, als er eine Mulde in diesem unendlich wirkenden Grasteppich entdeckte, ähnlich einer Schleifspur. Langsam ging er darauf zu und ließ sein rechtes Knie auf den Erdboden sinken, während er seine Hände geschockt nach einem dunklen.. rötlichen Fleck ausstreckte.  
  
Abwesend blickte er seine rechte Hand an, deren Fingerspitzen nun rot in der späten Nachmittagssonne glitzerten. Tief sog er den Geruch ein, der nun seine Nase umspielte. Seine Hand zog sich sogleich fest zu einer vor Wut zitternden Faust zusammen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Arm und daraufhin sein gesamter Körper verspannten.  
  
Vegeta kannte diesen Geruch nur zu gut. In der letzten Nacht hatte er eine unheimlich berauschende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Bulma*s Blut, vermischt mit diesem süßlichen Duft, der ihm letzte Nacht regelrecht den Kopf und all seine Sinne verdreht hatte, ihm nun aber Angst in die sonst so undeutbaren und teilnahmslosen Augen schrieb.  
  
Tief durchatmend erhob er sich langsam mit geschlossenen Augen wieder. Er hatte Angst, ja, er hatte wirklich Angst sie wieder zu öffnen und Bulma*s verletzten Körper sehen zu müssen. Er hätte nie gehen dürfen, er hätte bei ihr bleiben, sie beschützen müssen. Beschützen vor seinem eigenen Vater, der ihr weh getan hatte, wenn nicht schwer verletzt. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass sie von einem anderen Mann berührt wurde.  
  
Zögernd öffnete er seine dunklen Augen.. unendlicher Schmerz, Wut und Angst beschlichen diese, als er einige Schritte vorwärts machte und sich auf die Knie fallen ließ. *Onna.*, (klingt einfach besser als *Frau* *lol*) flüsterten seine Lippen schmerzerfüllt. Zärtlich und vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme um Bulma*s leblosen Körper.  
  
*Bulma.*, hauchten sie nun lautlos, auf ein Lebenszeichen hoffend. Doch Bulma*s Körper lag schlaff und kraftlos in seinen Armen und auch ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen blieben verschlossen. Starr blickte er ihre blutende Stirn an und drückte sie etwas fester an sich.  
  
*I.. ich habe auf dich gewartet*, heißer Atem streifte sein Ohr, aus dem er diese Worte bildete. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer umspielte seine Augen, als er seine Arme wieder etwas sinken ließ, um Bulma nun in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Woher nur diese Kraft kam. Bulma war wirklich überrascht, überrascht, dass sie noch lebte, überrascht, dass sie ihre Hand heben und seine Wange berühren konnte. Ja, sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Das allein hatte sie so lange am leben gehalten. Sie musste es ihm einfach sagen, er musste es wissen. Nein, sie durfte nicht gehen, ohne diese Worte. Angestrengt versuchte sie, ihre Lippen zu bewegen, doch trotz der Anstrengung entwich nur ein flaches Keuchen aus ihrer Kehle.  
  
Vegeta setzte automatisch zu einem *Shhhh* an, sah aber in Bulma*s trüben Augen, dass sie das, was sie zu sagen hatte, auch sagen würde, egal was da auch käme. Grummelnd über so viel Sturheit, ließ er seine Hand ins Wasser der kleinen Quelle gleiten und einige Tropfen auf ihre Lippen und in ihren Mund fallen und wartete geduldig.  
  
Sie schien nur sehr langsam ihre Stimme wiederzuerlangen und nach schier endlosen Minuten filterte er ein *Danke* aus ihrem trockenen keuchen. Überrascht und fragend sah er sie an, musste aber wieder all seine Geduld aufbringen und auf ihre Erklärung warten.  
  
Bulma verzog ihre spröden Lippen kurz zu einem Lächeln. Sie konnte die Ungeduld trotz ihres verschwommenen Blickfeldes nur allzu gut in seinen Gesichtszügen erkennen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, versuchte sie endlich, ihm all das zu sagen, das ihr so wichtig war.  
  
*Danke.. Vegeta. Danke, dass ich endlich wieder Geborgenheit, Liebe, Wärme, Schutz und. Freiheit fühlen durfte. Danke. dass du mir all das gegeben hast.*  
  
Vegeta drückte ihren zierlichen Körper sprachlos an sich. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation und diesen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Mit schmerzerfüllten Blick sah er ihr in ihre tiefblauen Augen, merkte zum ersten Mal, dass man in diesen allzu leicht zu versinken drohte und las darin die Worte, die er in seinem Herzen fühlte, noch immer zu stolz, zu verwirrt. um sie auszusprechen.  
  
Bulma versuchte ihm noch ein letztes Lächeln zu schenken und fühlte, wie sich allmählich ihr Atem und ihrer Herzschläge verlangsamten. Das Letzte, das sie sah, das sich in ihr Herz einbrannte, waren seine tieftraurigen und schmerzerfüllten Augen und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie schwören könnten, dass sie in seinen Augenwinkeln etwas wässrig- glitzerndes sehen konnte. Danach schlang wieder die Dunkelheit ihre Arme um sie und trennte ihren Geist nun endgültig von der Last ihrer Vergangenheit, von ihrem Körper und von Vegeta, ihrem Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta starrte regungslos auf den Körper, der in seinen Armen lag, der kein Ki mehr besaß. Für kurze Augenblicke schien er nichts mehr wahrzunehmen. Doch ein seltsames Gefühl an seinen Wangen zog seltsamerweise seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Langsam führte er eine Hand an seine Wange und berührte den Verursacher dieses seltsamen Gefühls.  
  
Er weinte? Entsetzt sah er seine Hand an, die aber zu sehr mit Blut verschmiert war, um eine einzelne kleine Träne daran zu entdecken. Langsam begannen kleine Bäche seinen Hals hinunter zu fluten.  
  
Vegeta versuchte, diese zu stoppen, indem er die Augen fest zusammenkniff und einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei von sich gab. Doch die Tränen ließen sich nicht einfach so stoppen und unterwarfen sich erst nach einigen Minuten seinem zurückkehrenden Stolz.  
  
Tief durchatmend hob er schließlich Bulma*s Körper an, stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog Richtung Palast.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Ein dunkler Schatten schlich die Wände entlang, schlüpfte schließlich unbemerkt in die Haupthalle (Graaah, mir fällt der richtige Name dafür einfach nicht ein ^^° ) und hantierte an einem der mittelgroßen Raumschiffe herum.  
  
Vegeta drückte ruhig an einigen der Knöpfe herum. Es war nahezu unmöglich entdeckt zu werden. Heute war Vollmond und alles, was die Soldaten und Wachen heute interessierte, war, ob sie eine volle oder leere Flasche Alkohol in Händen hielten.  
  
Das laute Grölen der Soldaten drängte sich in Vegeta*s Ohren und ließ ihn ein wütendes Schnauben von sich geben. Wut, sein Körper war erfüllt davon. Doch trotz dieser konnte er es nicht tun. Er fühlte seinem Vater gegenüber nicht viel, aber Loyalität, noch immer und dafür hasste er sich tief im Innersten selbst.  
  
Sein Vater war naiv und vernachlässigte nach und nach sein Volk, seine Aufgaben und seine Vorsicht. Die Zeit würde Rache nehmen, Rache für all das Schreckliche, das sein Vater getan hatte, Rache für Bulma. Die Frage war nur, ob sie auch Rache an seinem Volk nehmen würde.  
  
Vegeta atmete zischend durch die Zähne ein. Ihm war klar, dass er nun sein gesamtes Volk im Stich ließ. Doch das, was er heute verloren hatte, war ihm zu wertvoll und wichtig gewesen, hatte ein zu großes Loch in sein Innerstes gerissen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den großen Kontrollbildschirm vor sich schwor er, diesen Planeten nie wieder zu betreten und stieg schließlich in das Raumschiff.  
  
Langsam schwebte es durch die Öffnung nach draußen und schoss schließlich hinaus in die weite glitzernde Dunkelheit.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick streiften Vegeta*s Augen den Mond, der langsam am Horizont aufging. Seit Acht Jahren hatte er ihn nun schon nicht mehr gesehen und dieses Mal, würde es das letzte Mal gewesen sein.  
  
Langsam und mit einem bitteren Lächeln strich er über Bulma*s inzwischen kalten Wangen.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sacht legte Vegeta Bulma*s Körper in die Mulde und berührte ihre Lippen zum letzten Mal mit den seinen.  
  
Während er die Mulde wieder mit Erde füllte, überprüfte er noch einmal die Umgebung. Er hatte einen verlassenen Planeten ausgesucht, der zwar kleiner als die Erde war, ihr aber sehr ähnlich sehen musste, wenn er sich noch richtig daran erinnerte. Viele Blumen, Bäume, Flüsse.. Es war das Letzte, das er für sie tun konnte. Ob es ihr hier wohl gefallen hätte?  
  
Mit leeren Augen starrte er schließlich zu dem rot blitzenden Punkt, der Vegeta-sei war. Ein Knurren verließ seine Kehle und bevor er wieder in sein Raumschiff stieg, blickte er noch ein letztes Mal für vermutlich lange Zeit zu Bulma*s Grab.  
  
  
  
*****Ende Kapitel 12**** 


	13. Hope in deepest darkness 13 - The End

Ja, also das ist das endgültige Ende von Hope in deepest darkness! Viel Spaß beim lesen ^.^ !  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Das Universum, das tiefschwarze Nichts und Alles schlummerte seinen dunklen Schlaf, als es von einem zischenden Lichtstrahl durchschnitten wurde. Ein einsames Raumschiff suchte seinen Weg durch diese Dunkelheit.  
  
Murrend blickte Vegeta auf das Radar. Noch immer war es weit bis zu seinem Ziel. So lange, so unendlich lange hatte er danach gesucht und er konnte nicht mehr warten. Die Zeit kroch lähmend dahin, quälte und schmerzte ihn in und mittlerweile war er zu verletzt, als dass er noch mehr ertragen könnte.  
  
Seine kalten Augen sahen in dieses Nichts, das an ihm vorbei schoss, eine schwarze verlassene Dunkelheit und gerade diese ließ seine Hoffnung schwinden. Unzählige Male hatte ihn die Hoffnung angetrieben und zu unzähligen Orten geführt. Doch jeder dieser Orte, hatte seine Hoffnung wieder zerschlagen.  
  
Verächtlich schnaubend stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine linke Hand. Hoffnung.. Hoffnung hatte doch keinen Sinn. Zu gut hatte er gelernt, dass sie ihm so viel mehr Schmerzen, als Glück zufügen und gleichzeitig das einzigste war, das ihn noch am Leben erhalten konnte.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn er doch nicht das, was er gesucht, gefunden hatte, hatte er sich geschworen, endgültig die Hoffnung... endgültig aufzugeben. Seine psychische Kraft war am Ende, doch trotzdem, immer, wenn er zu ihr zurückkehrte, immer dann flammten all die alten Gefühle, die er schon so lange versuchte, zu verdrängen wieder neu auf, spornten und drängten ihn. Und dann war da auch noch dieses Versprechen...  
  
****Rückblick****  
  
Erschöpft fiel Vegeta vor dem Grab auf die Knie. Seit einem langen, unendlich langen Jahr hatte er diesen Planeten nicht mehr betreten und all die Gefühle, die hier gefangen waren, umspielten nun wieder seine Seele, ließen ihn fast zerspringen.  
  
Langsam wanderten seine Augen zu dem kleinen Hügel aus heller brauner Erde, voller Qual und Schmerz, seine Hände ruhten leicht zitternd in der Mitte.  
  
In dem vergangenen Jahr war er weit gereist, in ferne Galaxien, viele Lichtjahre von seiner schmerzhaften Vergangenheit entfernt, hatte wie ein Wahnsinniger trainiert, neue Kampftechniken erlernt.. nur um zu vergessen. Doch nun, da er wieder hier war, schien alle Kraft wieder aus seinen Gliedern zu weichen.  
  
Noch keinen Zweikampf hatte er verloren, hatte selbst in ausweglosen Situationen nie aufgegeben... und wurde nun wieder an seine erste und schmerzlichste Niederlage erinnert.  
  
Tief durchatmend sah er ein weiteres Mal mit leeren Augen zum Grab auf.. *Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, Bulma... Ich weiß nun endlich, wie ich dich zurückholen kann...*, eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange.. *und ich schwöre dir, ich werde es schaffen und dich endlich wieder zu mir zurückbringen*.  
  
****RückblickEnde****  
  
Ein leises Seufzen hallte im Cockpit des Raumschiffes wieder. Das war nun schon drei Jahre her (insgesamt spielt das also? Naaaa? Genau, 4 Jahre nach Bulma*s Tod ^.^ ), drei lange und einsame Jahre und schon lange geisterte in ihm die Frage herum, was für einen Sinn das eigentlich noch hatte...  
  
Ein Piepsen holte ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken zurück, dennoch leuchteten seine Augen ein wenig auf.. denn das war das Zeichen, dass er endlich am Ziel war. Sein Körper versteifte sich aber sogleich wieder und das Leuchten verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
  
Vor ihm schwebte ein grauer, düsterer.. ein toter Planet. DAS sollte es gewesen sein? Das sollte der glorreiche Planet Namek sein, der von starken Kriegern mit magischen Kräften bewohnt wurde?  
  
In der minimalen Hoffnung, dass das nur Tarnung, für die vielen Wunder war, die die Wesen auf diesem Planeten vollbringen konnten, ließ er sein Raumschiff langsam auf den kargen und staubigen Boden aufsetzen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er die Luke und trat nach draußen.  
  
Seine Tritte ließen die trockene Erde aufwirbeln, als er sich vom Raumschiff entfernte. Hier war nichts.. er spürte kein einziges Ki. Schnaubend wanderte sein Blick über die graue Landschaft aus Kratern und verkümmerten Pflanzenresten.  
  
Nein, das war ganz bestimmt nicht Namek. Namek wurde ihm als blühenden Ort, voller Leben und friedlichen Wesen beschrieben.. und das hier? Das war jedenfalls alles andere als blühend.. Also waren die Koordinaten schon wieder falsch gewesen. Zum wievielten Mal auch immer, wieder konnte er sein Versprechen nicht einlösen, wieder musste die Suche weitergehen und wieder musste er neue Hoffnung aufbringen.  
  
Knurrend drehte er sich um, wollte zum Raumschiff zurück als er plötzlich von vier großen Augen angestarrt wurde. Verblüfft sah er zu den zwei winzigen und ganz schön hässlichen Kreaturen mit schrumpelig brauner Haut, Glubschaugen und vier Insektenartigen Beinen nieder. Mit angewiderter Mine starrte er zu ihnen zurück, bis die Kreaturen schließlich verrückt zu kichern anfingen.  
  
*Hast du schon mal so ne blöde Frisur gesehen?* ... *Nein, aber einmal ist immer das erste Mal*.. *Also ich würd mich ja....*, weiter kam die krächzende Kreatur nicht, da sie von Vegeta unsanft am Hals gepackt wurde. *Wie heißt dieser Planet?* zischte er kalt und drückte noch etwas fester zu. Die andere Kreatur starrte ihn panisch an.. *Hey, du verstehst wohl gar keinen Sp....* ein eisiger Blick aus zwei tiefschwarzen Augen ließ sie zurückschrecken.. *Ok, ok, das hier ist Namek. Wir haben diesen Planeten hier von einem Händler vor kurzem gekauft. Er meinte, ein Typ Namens Freezer hätte diesen Planeten schon vor Jahren in Besitz genommen und die Bevölkerung nach und nach ausgelöscht, weil sie nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen wollten... und jetzt lass meinen Kumpel los, ja?*  
  
Geschockt ließ Vegeta die kleine Kreatur los, die leblos auf den Boden fiel. Namek, das hier war wirklich Namek, nachdem er so lange gesucht hatte.. drei lange Jahre.. und jetzt war alles umsonst gewesen.... mit starren Augen ging er in Richtung Raumschiff.. alles umsonst!!!  
  
~~~zwei*Monate*später~~~  
  
Vegeta*s leere Augen blickten zu dem roten Punkt auf. Dort war Vegeta- sei... doch so glorreich wie damals, als er seinen Heimatplaneten verlassen hatte, war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte gehört, dass sein Vater angeblich gestürzt worden und der gesamte Planet dem Ruin preisgegeben wäre. Nun ja, er wusste nicht, wie es jetzt um Vegeta-sei stand. Das alles hatte er vor zwei Jahren einmal gehört.. aber eigentlich konnte es ihm ja sowieso egal sein.  
  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wanderte sein Blick über den kleinen Planeten, der inzwischen auch schon seine Schönheit verloren hatte und nach und nach in sich zusammen fiel. Auch gingen in letzter Zeit immer mehr Meteoritenschauer nieder und schon einige Male war er nur kurz mit dem Leben davon gekommen.  
  
Aber er konnte diesen kleinen Planeten einfach nicht mehr verlassen. Hier hatte er Bulma damals begraben und jetzt, da er sie nie wieder sehen und in seinen Armen halten würde hatte es auch keinen Sinn mehr.. hatte NICHTS einen Sinn mehr.  
  
Mit leeren Augen sah er zu dem kleinen Erdhügel neben sich. Hier saß er, Tag ein Tag aus, bei Bulma und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Ein tiefes Donnen grollte über ihm und kündigte einen neuen Meteoritenschauer an. Doch diesmal wich Vegeta nicht von seinem Platz, sein Körper ließ sich nicht bewegen und so prasselten schon die ersten kleinen Steine auf ihn nieder.  
  
Er spürte sie nicht, er spürte nichts mehr, zu tief war er in seinen Gedanken versunken, zu sinnlos erschien ihm das alles und zu leer und einsam war sein Herz.  
  
Immer lauter zerschnitt der permanente Donner der aufprallenden Meteoriten die Luft. Vegeta spürte, dass das kein normaler Schauer war, aber es war ihm einfach egal, sein Körper saß nur noch immer regungslos an seinem Platz und seine Augen starrten weiterhin in*s Nichts.  
  
Ein überdimensionaler Meteorit steuerte auf einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Planeten zu, der zwar kleiner als die Erde war, ihr aber sehr ähnlich sah. Kurz darauf erhellte ein weißer Blitz für Sekunden das All und machte schließlich wieder der vollkommenen Stille platz...  
  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen spürte Vegeta alles und nichts, Helligkeit und Dunkelheit und ein seltsames Gefühl der Freiheit und Leichtigkeit. Er wusste, dass er tot war. Er hatte vor einer Sekunde einen riesigen Meteor auf sich zurasen sehen, aber nichts dagegen unternommen. Er hätte ihn aufhalten können, durch das lange Training war er unheimlich stark geworden.. aber er hatte es nicht getan, er hatte es nicht gewollt.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so mit ihm zu Ende gehen würde..? Hätte er noch einen Mund, würde jetzt ein sarkastisches Lächeln darüber huschen.. Aber da er jetzt ja tot war, musste sein Körper ja vom Meteoriten in seine Einzelteile zerlegt worden sein.  
  
Just in diesem Augenblick brannte ein helles Licht in seinen Augen und er kniff sie reflexartig zusammen. Überrascht öffnete er sie aber gleich wieder und erkannte nach einigen Augenblicken eine blutrote Sonne, die ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien. Ungläubig sah er an sich hinab und entdeckte einen muskulösen Brustkorb, der wohl ihm gehörte, verdeckt von seiner glänzenden Rüstung, die eigentlich zerfetzt und verbeult sein müsste, da sie in den vergangenen Jahren schon ziemlich viel mitgemacht hatte.  
  
lötzlich wurde er von etwas von hinten.. umarmt? Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper, das er in dieser langen Zeit so sehr vermisst hatte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick, gar nicht wissend, was mit ihm geschah drückte er Bulma an sich. Bulma, seine Bulma.. Tränen rannen sacht seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
Lächelnd löste sie sich etwas von ihm und strich zärtlich seine Tränen von seinen Wangen. *Willkommen im Jenseits* Mit diesen Worten pressten sich auch schon ihre Lippen gegen die seinen.. *Willkommen in der Ewigkeit.. mit mir* Kichernd klammerte sie sich an seinen linken Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Das Licht der Hoffnung scheint überall und für jeden!  
  
Hoffnung ist nie umsonst, nie sinnlos und nie unmöglich!  
  
Hope in deepest darkness  
  
*****The End***** ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok.. das war*s. Ich gebe zu, ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die Dragonballs einzusetzen.. aber das hat ja jetzt sowieso jeder erwartet und von daher hab ich diese Idee auch wieder verworfen. Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Schluss und diese Viecher da auf Namek find ich voll dämlich.. aber was solls!!  
  
Ich bin echt traurig, dass ich jetzt schon damit fertig bin, aber irgendwann musste es ja sein. Ich hoffe mir fliegt bald mal eine neue Idee zu ^-^ ! Mal sehen...  
  
Ich danke allen für ihre Kommentare! DANKE für jeden einzelnen Kommentar und für*s lesen.  
  
Alles Liebe!!! 


End file.
